Like True Love, Like Senshi
by Cha-Cha-Cheesecake
Summary: Kyon had a childhood friend long ago that touched his heart. Ami smiled for the first time for a boy who made her worries go. Now Ami has to transfer, and this could mean two friends meet again. How will the SOS Brigade and Senshi react? Discontinued.
1. A is for: A Prologue

**This is my first crossover, so please no flaming! I seem to be suffering a Sailor Moon SPAZM, and I'm already obsessed with The Melancholy, so I felt like making an awesome crossover!**

**All I could think of was "I wonder what would happen if the worlds of The Melancholy and Sailor Moon collided, Ami would rival against Yuki, Kyon and Rei would be like, 'Yare yare', Haruhi and Mikako and Usagi having a laugh together, and Koizumi, Mikuru and Makoto having a chat together. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**I**f you'd ever asked me how long I'd believed in Santa Claus, I'd confidently say that...

Ah, screw this. We've heard this all before.

We all know that Haruhi Suzumiya is controller of the universe. Who else but the most obnoxious, annoying girl in the entire school? Who else would have the power to change the world and the laws of physics? It proves that god isn't fair if she is granted brains, beauty and the power to rule the world in one very sly package. She is the leader of the SOS Brigade – A weirdo club for losers trying to find Aliens, Time-Travellers and Espers, but so far hasn't succeeded in finding anything, unless you include the fact that Aliens, Time-Travellers and Espers are what the club is made up of, except for Haruhi and me.

We all know that Yuki Nagato is a self-proclaimed, artificial humanoid interface created by a colony of aliens known as the Integrated Data Sentient Entity. She is as flat and compressed as walking straight into a brick wall, and never expresses true emotion unless you include the time she went astray and created the alternate world on December 18th where the other her was a normal human, a shy bookworm who actually needed her glasses and blushed and smiled and shook with fear like any other girl you look at as you pass by.

We all know that Mikuru Asahina is my gorgeous senpai, a sweet upper-class girl in her second year, with a baby-face and a petite body and large cleavage, a self-proclaimed, trainee-time-traveller whom I have met further in the future a number of times in situations I'd have never thought were possible (thank you very much, Haruhi) as a much more mature woman. Beautiful and mysterious, both are kind-of klutzy, and very shy. Her younger self is very sweet, kind and smily, although she's a bit clumsy, and a crybaby. Her older self is teasing and...well, really, really pretty.

We all know that Itsuki Koizumi is an self-proclaimed, annoying, smiling esper who transferred from America to stay close to his so-called Organization. He seems to not understand the concept of "personal space" and I often have to tell him to back away if he comes too close. He has many companions, including Mori-san and Arakawa-san, appearing as a butler and a maid when we met them on Koizumi's island.

We all know me – and I won't go into details. I have a sister and a cat. I'm a part-time time-traveller (well, John Smith is, anyhow).

I'm sure you've all heard of the genius girl of our town – it's not exactly news now, as she's settled here for quite a while now. She was such a poker-face when I first met her – shy and still, separate from the class. She never mixed with the other girls. I guess me and Kunikida were the only ones relatively close to her. She was training to be a doctor, like her mother, she'd once told us. I replied back that her mother must be a great person to inspire such a sweet, smart, bright girl as her. She only nodded, and never said a word.

That was probably the last real conversation we'd had.

I took her to the library, as she never really remembered where it was, despite the fact that she spent most of her time there. Most days she would slowly walk to me and say,

"Kyon-kun, do you know where the library is? I'm a bit lost again." I'd sigh and call her a scatter-brain, of which she was, and point her in the direction. Maybe that was why I felt so nostalgic when I looked at the familiar poker-face belonging to Nagato. This girl, she was always holding the same kind of expressions – either poker, shy or sad, depressed, melancholic even. But she'd smiled once.

_I'd spotted her in the library whilst I was returning a book, and she had been sat in a seat, reading a book on medical care. I'd sneaked up behind her._

"_Hey, why are you still here? It's closing soon, you know," I told her, poking her in the back. She turned around to look up at me, her eyes wide._

"_I know," she'd said quietly. "But I don't own a library card for this library." I had blinked._

"_Really? Would you like me to get you one?" I asked her. She'd nodded, cheeks pink._

_I strolled up to the front desk and asked the librarian to appoint her with a library card. He did so willingly, smiling at the small girl beside me._

_She'd held the library card, in awe. Then she turned to me, a look of happiness on her face. That was the first time I'd seen her like that._

_The first time._

"_Thank you, Kyon-kun!" She smiled, a glowing look on her face that made me smile back. She'd been my first love._

_And the last._

_She withdrew the book and gave me one quick, but radiant smile that could've lightened up any room, any abyss of shadows, before disappearing._

_The first smile._

_The next day I received news that she'd transferred._

_And the last._

By now, I'd say we all know that as I'm making a prologue something relatively exciting will happen, but I don't suppose anyone would've guessed this was all caused by such an annoying thing as another Koizumi among us. Only to find out this girl, this new girl, was way, way different to Koizumi and his fake personality, is a big shock in itself. This girl, this close-to poker-face, had no idea she'd be with the SOS Brigade as long as she stayed here.

I couldn't remember her name, back then. Maybe she was why I tried my best to give Nagato so much freedom as I could. The fact that my first love had never had freedom, ever. She was thirteen when she transferred.


	2. B is for: Being Without The Memories

**Thank you Superstarultra for your review! Just to make sure, I'm not doing honorific references in this story due to the fact that it's hard to explain what each one means and OpenOffice keeps underlining them in squiggly red so I'm getting cheesed off by it all. Whatever. They can be confusing and all, so anyone who doesn't actually use a honorific (e.g. They're really close to that particular person) I'll give them a nickname to clear all of this up. Enjoy the newest chapter, from the Sailor Moon side of the story.**

**Sailor Moon**

**Chapter 1**

Ami Mizuno stared out of her bedroom window, feeling upset. After coming down with the flu, she had to miss Chibi-Usa's graduation from Elementary School, the day Chibi-Usa had been waiting for. It would be going ahead without her.

She watched her mom head off for work, depression sinking deeper and deeper inside her. Another day spent all alone. It wasn't her mother's fault, she tried her best to take days off to spend with her only daughter, but it was hard. People became ill a lot more often these days, and her mother was busy most of the time, much more than she used to be.

The girls had offered to stay with her that day, but she knew it was best that Usagi attended the celebration of Chibi-Usa starting a new chapter in her life. So she'd told them she would be fine. It was only a flu bug, no big deal, it happened all the time.

Sadly, she smiled as she watched them all pass by on the journey to Chibi-Usa's elementary school. They looked up and waved at her as they saw her sitting in her window seat, but walked past. Usagi was dressed up specially, and smiled as they exchanged greetings through the window. Ami plastered a smile onto her face and waved back, knowing that Usagi was as worried as she always was, and wished she wouldn't. After all, it wasn't like this was the first time she'd come down with the flu. In fact, as a child she'd come down with it a lot, right until she was 13, when her father had divorced her mother. She shivered, remembering how, like now, her mother couldn't take care of her during the day and left her lying in her bed for hours. One December was the worst, where she had fallen down trying to answer the door to her mother's colleague. After that she was taken to hostpital, having a nasty chest-infection as well as a bad flu virus. That was something that still made her resent viewing hostpital reality television shows, even though she was trying so hard to become a doctor. Memories of feeling so weak and sick still made her shiver thinking about it.

About ten minutes later she got up and padded downstairs. She opened the door to the fridge, deciding it would be best if she prepared dinner for her and left out something for her mother. She rummaged between the milk bottles and egg cartons and salad, realising she didn't feel too hungry. Instead she nibbled on a few biscuits and made her mom a cheese sandwich.

"I wonder how Chibi-Usa is doing..." Thought Ami to herself absent-mindedly, wishing there was a way she could make it to the service in time to watch Chibi-Usa graduate. Sadness gathered in her chest as she remembered back a few days.

"_I'm so happy to be graduating soon!" Chibi-Usa said happily, swinging her legs as they sat in Rei's bedroom. "I'll be going up to middle school soon, where I can be like you guys! I'll have a really cool attack and I'll be just like you!" The other senshi had laughed at her optimism._

"_Well, homework will get a lot harder, you know," Usagi replied. Chibi-Usa's grin drooped a bit._

"_Well, I know that it'll be a bit more of a challenge, but I'm convinced that I'll do OK! You guys did great!"_

"_Well, most of us did OK, but studying isn't one of Usagi's hidden talents, as you can guess," Minako giggled. Usagi moaned._

"_Well, it didn't come that easily, but I did OK! Ami's always been the greatest at studying though!" Ami had blushed._

"_I-I wouldn't really say that, we're all good at studying in our own time and our own way, but... It's just... Well, I find it easier than most... is all."_

"_You'll do fine, Chibi-Usa! I bet you you'll get there and show them what you're made of!" Makoto chipped in._

"_Don't worry! It's not as scary as everyone says," Rei commented. "Just do your best! That'll be enough."_

"_Your powers will also strengthen as you grow up, and soon enough you'll be receiving new attacks and transformations," Luna told her. Artemis nodded in agreement._

"_It'll be fun!" Cheered Diana. Chibi-Usa laughed._

"_Of course it will! I'll keep up in my studies and I promise not to be such a slob like Usagi was!"_

"_Is," Rei corrected, smirking._

"_Hey, that's insulting!" Usagi cried. They'd all laughed as Usagi grumbled about how immature they were behaving._

Ami leant against the wall.

If only it were still that fun... Thought Ami. Ever since I got sick, they haven't been sharing too many jokes with one another, and I'm pretty sure that it isn't because I'm the life in the room...

As she began to put things back, her eyes were drawn to a note stuck to the refrigerator door.

**Dear Ami,**

**Now may not be the best time to tell you, but I will be away on a business trip for the next week, so you'll be alone for a while. I've recently lost contact with your father, so I couldn't ask him if he could find out if anyone could babysit you...**

Why not just ask him? Why am I forbidden to see him?

**But you are a big girl now, and as much as it hurts to say, I think you are old enough to take care of yourself. For a few days, anyway.**

**Lots of love and hugs,**

**Mom x**

Ami stared at the note. So it was OK to leave your sick daughter at home for a week while you went away on a business trip? She knew that she couldn't help being busy, but lately she'd been more busy than before, even though she'd promised to spend more time with her.

"_Don't you worry, Ami," Her mother had said that year as she had entered high school. "Now you're in high school, I promise we can spend more time together. I need to know you better than ever now you're growing up."_

Why? Was it a lie...? Was it really a lie?

Ami stared coldly out of the window, wondering that the day Chibi-Usa had been waiting for was the same day that Ami had been hit the worst with the flu. She'd been looking forward to it too. They were going to plan a party and all... Why had fate chosen now to make Ami sick?

...

What was his name again? That boy... He'd charmed me... When I was ill he'd visited me. He'd charmed my mother too... when she had come home late in the evening, he'd spoken to her ever so politely.

"_My friend is ill so I have come to visit her. She is running a fever, you know," he told her. "She is running a fever so I gave her an ice pillow to keep her safe." My mother had smiled at him kindly._

"_Thank you. That is very kind. You must be a very special friend of my daughter's."_

_He shrugged. "I did it because she is my best girl-friend. I did it to keep her safe."_

I did it to keep her safe...

_They came into my room. I shut my eyes to hide my blush. They would easily mistake it for my fever if my eyes were closed._

"_...You know, Ami's friends at her elementary school haven't cared to keep in touch with Ami, so she's been down for a while. But when she met you and that other boy... The day you all became friends was the first time I've seen her chatter and laugh and smile so much since we arrived here! Ami is such a sweet girl, but she's very bright and loves to learn and read more than play, which is why not many children understand her. But I'm glad you've all made friends." She could tell that by now her mother would be smiling softly._

"_Well," the boy said, "I know that Ami is nice...and she's...well..."_

"_Ahhhh, I see. You like her, right?" My mother sounded teasing._

"_W-Well...um...I guess so...she's...she's very beautiful."_

"_That's very kind of you. I'm glad that you think so. I think she is."_

"_Well, I think you are too," he said._

_Even kinder! You can come round any time."_

"_Thank you," he smiled. "I promise I will."_

That was the first time.

_Then he left. I recovered the next day._

And the last.

Suddenly, Ami felt beads of sweat break out on her forehead. A wave of dizziness engulfed her. She leaned against the wall. This would be when her fever would start. She rubbed her eyes.

Then, from outside she heard a scream.

She frowned, wondering whether her flu was infecting her hearing too. But then she saw a crowd run past, and a tree fall down. Shock slowly rose in her throat, replaced by fear as she realised what was going on.

She fumbled about under her pillow and retrieved her power stick.

The other girls had told her at the beginning of the week that if they were in trouble she shouldn't fight as she was so ill, but it was right now that there was no choice. They were at Chibi-Usa's graduation, so there wasn't much hope that they knew that someone or something was currently wreaking the town.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up."

"I can't wait until Chibi-Usa graduates! It'll be great to take her to my old middle school and tell Ms Haruna what a handful she is!" Usagi laughed. Makoto chuckled.

"She wasn't too bad in the end, though. You should've really studied harder in junior high, rather than flunking and eating your lunch stood outside the classroom." Usagi blushed and pouted.

"Well, I always got hungry when people yelled at me..."

"Binge-eating?" Rei smirked. "I knew it. Usagi has no self-control."

"Mamo, say something! Rei's picking on me," Usagi whined.

"Usako, don't let it get to you. You're different now, right?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Wow, Mamoru, I can't believe you're back here again. It's a shame Ami couldn't make it. It's funny, I didn't think she'd get sick so easily," Minako piped up. "I mean, we were only out in the rain for ten minutes, I didn't think it was enough to give her the flu."

"Well, I don't know. She's always seemed quite fragile to me. But I'm sure she'll be well again soon," Mamoru replied.

"Mamo, after Chibi-Usa's graduation, we need to have a party, and then we have to do everything in the week off you got before going back to your college!" Usagi cried. Mamoru laughed.

"We'll try," he agreed, "but first, let's wait until Ami gets better."

"Of course, for most things. There's no point doing group activities if she isn't here."

"Plus I was planning to tutor everyone for one of the afternoons," he added. Usagi frowned.

"Aw, come on, Mamo! This week's supposed to be sunny. There's no point in staying indoors! We can go shopping, and to the pool, and all. We can have fun!"

"Shush now. Chibi-Usa is up." They all watched as the pink-haired girl trailed up onto the stage in a floppy graduation gown. She was grinning shyly as she was presented with her diploma.

Suddenly a loud scream came from the park. All heads turned away from the stage. A woman dashed into the ceremony.

"A monster is attacking people at the park, and it looks like it's heading for the school next!" She squeaked in terror as a tree fell down, crushing a car in the road.

People fled from the ceremony. Usagi and the others nodded in unison and ran over to the park.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?" Cried Sailor Mercury. The monster turned around.

It seemed to be a cross between a lizard and a human. It had strange horns on it's head and a twisted expression.

"DOVUN!" It roared, smashing the ground around it with its fist. The ground shook. Sailor Mercury clung onto a park bench, feeling dizzy and hot. She waited for a few moments before it subsided, then she stood up.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She grabbed her harp from thin air and water blasted out from it.

"You have to leave!" She shouted. "I don't want everyone worrying about me! They told me not to fight, so if you stop raising a racket then it'll be OK!"

She wasn't sure of what happened next. All she knew was that she was falling to the ground. She was shaking.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

They endured a transformation sequence and stood there.

"Sailor Mercury! What are you doing here?" Sailor Moon gasped, running over to help her up. Sailor Mercury looked up weakly.

"Sailor Moon... You were at the graduation, so I came to protect the people...But I guess that I'm not well enough yet..."

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter cried. The monster was blasted backwards.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The monster began to screech. Sailor Mars turned around.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon nodded.

She grabbed her Moon Rod from the air again and endured more transformation-like moves.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!"

The monster gave one last distraught cry, and vanished. The girls then rushed to Sailor Mercury's side.

"Ami, why are you out here in this condition? You can barely stand!You promised not to fight until you were well again!"

"...You couldn't miss Chibi-Usa's graduation, so I tried to protect everyone so that you'd get to stay there...I'm sorry...It was stupid..."

Just then, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, Diana, Luna and Artemis approached them.

"Ami, what are you doing here?" Luna asked her. "You aren't well."

"Yeah, you should be resting," Artemis added.

"I...I shouldn't have done it...but you were all so happy, if you came you'd miss Chibi-Usa graduate, so..."

"I'm sorry, Ami, this is all my fault," Chibi-usa said sadly. Ami smiled up at her.

"No, it isn't. But I should probably get home..." She staggered to her feet and began to walk away.

"Ami...Are you sad that we wanted you to stay home?" Said Chibi-Usa quietly.

"What was that thing?" Asked Makoto, frowning. Rei closed her eyes.

"I don't know, but... I sense an evil presence around here, coming from somewhere..."

Suddenly, the world around them filled by a soft thump and Usagi shrieking, Ami Mizuno fell to the ground and lay completely still.

They all crowded round her. Mamoru lifted Ami's collapsed body off of the floor. He gasped.

"Ami!" He turned to the others. "She's so hot! We should get her back to her bed quickly."

"B-But look!" Minako pointed. "She's de-transformed. How did she...?"

"We should give her an ice-pillow right away," Artemis said. The others agreed, and they headed back in the cool afternoon air.

_Fssssh._

Ami opened one eye. She was lay in her bed. A cold numbness seeped through her hair, making it damp. She shifted in her bed, wondering how she'd managed to forget climbing into her own bed. The last thing she could remember was just walking away from the others, and tripping up, her fever raging, and then this. She sat up, in a daze. The others were talking softly between themselves. Then Chibi-Usa smiled as she saw that Ami was sat up.

"Ami, you're awake!" She said. They all turned around. Diana jumped onto her lap.

"How are you feeling, Miss Ami Mizuno?" She asked. Ami took the ice-pillow off of her head, realising she no longer felt dizzy and hot and feverish as she had before. In fact, she felt a lot better.

"F-Fine, I feel fine," she stammered. "But how did I get here?"

"You mean you really don't remember what happened?" Minako asked, wide-eyed. "You passed out and we had to carry you back to your house. You had a horrible fever." Ami stared at the concerned faces of her friends.

"Wh-What? I fell down? But...I haven't fallen down since December when I was thirteen... And that was the worst ever." She frowned. "It isn't usual for me to fall down, no matter how easily I get sick."

"Let me take your temperature." Mamoru came over and felt her forehead.

"You aren't too hot anymore, but just to be sure..." He leaned close to her. Ami leaned back a bit.

"Mamo, you're MY boyfriend! Ami isn't! Stop it!" Usagi cried. He chuckled.

"I'm not trying to kiss her, Usako, I'm trying to put a thermometer in her mouth." He checked her temperature. Then he stepped back.

"Nope, you're fine now. But you should still rest until tomorrow. It would be a good idea."

"Mamoru, I'm not a child anymore. I understand... I'll be right back. My mother left me some medication this morning, so..." She began to stand up. Rei sat her back down again like a doll.

"That isn't good. You should stay in bed for a while. Where did your mom leave it? I'll get it for you."

"No, really...It's fine..."

"Nope! We're not letting you out of this room! We're nursing you back to health, remember?" Minako added.

"I-I think we saw enough of that last time we all got sick, Minako," Ami replied, smiling. Minako laughed.

"Hey, at least I'm trying! I know nursing isn't my thing, but I do my best. It's much more yours." Ami blushed.

"Well... I'm trying..."

Usagi, Rei, Minako, Chibi-Usa, Diana, Luna and Artemis unlocked the door to Ami's apartment, while Mamoru and Makoto helped carry Ami back. The lay her down in her bed and smoothed down an ice-pillow on her burning forehead.

"I can't believe that Ami would just collapse like that. I mean, I didn't realise she was that sick. I feel so bad now. We should've helped her back from the beginning, from when she began to feel dizzy and unwell."

"But she might have been running a fever from when she first came out. We had no way of knowing," Rei reassured Usagi.

"I just wished I'd stayed with her," Luna said. "I'd been worried about her condition for a while now, and the fact that she tried to protect everyone from that monster without our help because we'd been at Chibi-Usa's graduation makes me feel even worse. But I just wanted to keep an eye on Diana, is all."

"Oh, Luna, nobody blames you," Makoto told her. "We all feel bad."

"But I still feel that it was a bad decision to leave her at home by herself," replied Luna, looking gloomy.

"Where are her parents anyway?" Minako asked, looking around.

"Ami's parents are divorced. Her dad hasn't seen her since she was very young, and her mother left for a business trip earlier today."

"What? I never knew...And her mom left today to go on a business trip? How'd you find out?"

"There was a note stuck to the refrigerator door saying she'd be gone for a week," Makoto replied.

"That's kind of hard on Ami, don't you think? I mean, sure, her mom is out of town, big deal. But the fact that she's so ill and all..."

"I think someone should be staying with her until she recovers," Rei chipped in. Usagi nodded in agreement.

"But Ami will probably refuse," Chibi-Usa pointed out. "After all, she hates for us to worry about her."

"Miss Ami will have to have some company though," Diana added. "If not, what if Miss Ami collapses again? It may lead to trouble."

"Well, let's ask her later, if she wakes up. But she'd hate it if she knew that we had an idea of her past. So nothing but the topic of company should ever be mentioned outside of this conversation," Rei told them.

"Is that agreed?" Usagi asked them. They all nodded.

Ami should never know.

[ Chapter 1 – End ]


	3. C is for: Charming EsperBoy

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Chapter 2**

I stared out of the window of my classroom, wishing that there was some way to find a new enjoyment in my life other than narrowly escaping death a countless number of times. I can't actually think of any normal high school student type things I've done since arriving at North High, apart from activities involving the school, such as the art festival, sports day and those first few weeks before I met Haruhi, where me Taniguchi and Kunkida clowned around and looked at girls (their ideas, not mine.)

My point was, I needed to find something, a club or hobby, which could give me the chance to meet more normal people. Maybe even start dating someone I actually have a hope in hell of going out with (besides the beautiful three musketeers, Haruhi Suzumiya, Yuki Nagato, and Mikuru Asahina.)

Or I needed to find that girl in the sailor uniform, standing out from everyone else slightly because she had the uniform from her old middle school. She was smart and bright and really, really pretty. In fact, she was so sweet and pretty and had an almost perfect personality with a bit more emotion, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a Data Entity. Maybe if I asked Nagato, she'd tell me who that girl was, and whether she was data or not. I mean, I met her three years ago, the same year as when Haruhi changed the world AWOL. If Nagato was around by then, then she should've been able to tell, if she'd seen the girl around anywhere.

I entered the clubroom, expecting the usual scene. Nagato was seated by the window, reading a book. Koizumi was smiling and drinking tea that Asahina was serving to me.

"Hello, Kyon," Asahina said, smiling at me.

"Hey," I replied, taking off my blazer and draping it over my chair.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked me.

"Yeah, please," I said. Anything brewed by you tastes like pure heaven, Asahina.

After a while, she placed the cup down in front of me.

"Suzumiya has been quite stable for a while now. Do you know anything about this, Kyon?" Koizumi asked me.

"Why would I?" I snapped. "Just because I'm in the same classes as her doesn't make me your messenger. Don't expect me to know freaking everything." Koizumi shrugged and smiled, before lifting his cup to his lips.

"Uhm... Kyon, he was just asking," Asahina squeaked.

"I know, I know. Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind," I replied, which is true, because I've been thinking about that girl for a while now. I'm losing sleep over it, see. I just think it's kind of unfair that I'm expected to know everything about because I'm the closest to her in the brigade.

"Like what?" Koizumi asked with a slightly teasing look.

I chose this opportunity to pluck up the courage to ask Asahina something.

"Asahina, how many times have you travelled back to three years ago?" She looked up at me in surprise. Koizumi turned to me too. Even Nagato looked up from her book and displayed a fixed look of confusion on her face. At least, as much confusion as she can display.

"Wh-why do you ask that, Kyon?" She asked timidly.

"Uh...Well... The thing is..." Because I want to know if she's ever met my childhood friend? The girl I loved?

"...There used to be this girl, a childhood friend of mine...No, it wasn't Sasaki...She was different...I can't remember her name, or what she where they said she was going. But... I know that she came and went three years ago. So I thought... maybe, if you'd seen her...Then..." I looked at Nagato, who stared back without showing any sign of questioning. "She was ever so smart, like you, Nagato. There isn't a possibility that she was also a Data Entity, is there?"

"I never encountered anyone remotely close to anyone matching your description, but I highly doubt it. From the way you talk about her, she most likely lacks the properties of a Humanoid Interface Thought Entity."

"Oh, I see. But... You know, I've been thinking about her a lot lately. I took her to the library like I took you, Nagato, and I found her a library card. She smiled at me before leaving, the only smile I had ever seen on her face. But the next day she transferred, and I never saw her again."

"I see. Well, I don't know, Kyon. I don't think I ever saw you or the girl in all of the times I've visited the past. But if I did, I'd ask permission to tell you, I promise." Well...That's a start at least.

"I said I had never met them. I never said that I hadn't seen them." All eyes swung towards the small alien sitting in by the window. I stood up and walked over to her.

"You mean, you saw us, or her, walking past your apartment or something?" I asked her.

"You and the girl walked past on the way to school most mornings, so I often watched you out of the window of my apartment. She seemed quite young at the time, too young. There would be no point of her existence as Data if she was only twelve or thirteen attending a different Middle School to Haruhi Suzumiya, so I highly doubt that possibility."

"So...Well, that's good, I guess. But still, I just wish I could remember her name. There is probably only one other person in this school who would know her..." Kunikida.

"I-I'm sorry that I couldn't help you, Kyon," Asahina said sadly. "If I could, I would."

"It's OK, Asahina. I don't blame you. I only blame myself for not remembering her name."

But I do remember one day, more clearly than anything.

_I walked through the gates. Kunikida greeted me._

"_Hey, Kyon. Where's ___?" He had asked me._

"_I thought she was with you," I replied, feeling confused._

"_You mean that new girl? She apparently has the flu. So you know... the boys all want a shot at giving a sick-visit because she's quite popular in terms of appearance," Nakagawa had piped up. That was probably one of the only conversations I'd held with him whilst in Junior High._

"_So you're saying that the others in the class barely go near her and yet she's got about eight secret admirers?" I asked him. "That's pathetic!"_

"_I dunno. Well, anyway, you and Kunikioh should probably go and visit her."_

"_It's Kunikida," Kunikida pointed out._

"_Whatever. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye."_

_That whole day I was sat thinking about the girl who had stolen my heart. Where did she live? Was she curled up in a futon, crying her eyes out, in pain and feeling awful? Was she suffering from a fever, sweating, eyes scrunched up, every muscle in her body clenched with effort? Was her mother there to take care of her?_

_Through morning lessons I had hatched a plan. As soon as the bell for lunch came around, I rushed down to reception to ask where she lived. Then about ten minutes later, I pretended that I felt sick so I was told to go home. But of course, I didn't feel sick at all, and rather than going home I cycled over to her house._

_I found the spare keys under the mat, and unlocked the door. There I was greeted with an empty house. All I could hear was silence. Then, barely audible, a whimper. I ran upstairs to her room, nearly forgetting to take my shoes off first, and opened the door to her bedroom. There she was._

_She was tucked up in a bed in a pair of white candy-print pajamas, making small, soft whimpering noises._

_I called her name and she opened her eyes weakly._

"_How are you?" I asked her. She whimpered again._

"_I feel really, really hot, and dizzy too," she whispered. I approached the bed and rested a hand on her forehead. So hot._

"_I think that you have a fever," I told her. "I'll get you an ice-pillow." I rummaged around and found out an ice-pillow, nice and cold._

_I smoothed it onto her forehead._

"_Thank you...But I feel sleepy now. Can I rest a bit...?" She asked me. I nodded._

"_Yeah." She closed her eyes._

"_Yeah, of course you can."_

"So, you say that you liked this girl," Koizumi said, another teasing smirk staining his usual care-free smile. "What was she to you? A secret childhood love? A best friend? A girlfriend?"

"Shut up, Koizumi," I said through gritted teeth. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Come on, tell me? Did she never show any signs of loving you back? Or was it that she didn't even notice how smitten you were?"

"I said, shut up you idiot!" I glared at him and stood up, knocking over my tea. Asahina squeaked, and Nagato looked up. "I don't wish to talk about her! I bet you never lost a childhood friend so important to you for the last few days you can't stop stop thinking about her! How many times has that happened to any of you?!" Koizumi looked a bit uneasy.

"I-I'm sorry, Kyon. I didn't realise you were so unsettled by this."

"Why, you..."

I will look out for her, though. If I ever see a familiar face, I'll ask for her name. If something clicks in my mind and I remember, all I will feel is guilt. But I guess deep down I'll be happy too, happy that at long last I've found her.

I felt pretty down, so I left the clubroom early. After all, it wasn't like Haruhi was planning on dropping by today (She had class duties).

On the way back, I ran into Kunikida.

"Oh, hey Kyon. How are you today?" He asked me.

"Uh, I'm not too good. Can we sit down to talk for a moment please?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Sure, if you want."

I got us some coffees from the vending machine and we sat down.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"First off, where's Taniguchi?"

"Oh? Well, he's still in the cafeteria, eating his lunch."

"OK. Good. I don't want him over-hearing us really."

"Is that so? Well, go ahead, I'm listening."

I took a deep breath. "Do you remember when we were in our first year in Middle School?" He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, why? What about it?" He asked me.

"...Do you remember our friend? The girl?" I noted that his eyes widened as big of those out of anime.

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about her lately. It's funny, I haven't even thought about it for the last year or two, but right now all I can think about is her."

"Hmm? Really? Well, it's not very surprising. To be honest, I could tell when we hung out with her that you had a crush on her. You were smitten."

"I wasn't smitten!" I gasped, glaring at him. "And what about you? Don't tell me you didn't too!" He looked a little sheepish.

"Well, yeah, I did too...But you know...who wouldn't? She was really pretty and smart and perky, although she had a hard time displaying it. Nagato always reminds me of her." I nodded. I've been thinking the same. Oh great goddess Nagato, why were you created looking just like our childhood friend?

"The thing is, she smiled at me the last time I saw her. The next day you told me she'd transferred. And you know, it really hurt me. I don't think I had cried as much as I did that day when I got home ever before. And I haven't cried since. It really upset me to know that she was gone like that."

"Same. I just couldn't believe at the time that she had gone. I only found out off of Nakagawa. Otherwise, I probably would've cried too."

"But please, Kunikida...please tell me one thing."

"Of course, what is it?"

"...I can't remember her name. What was it?"

It depressed me how saddening and pathetic my voice sounded.

"Her name? Her name was...Her name was Ami. Ami Mizuno."

_Ami Mizuno, huh..._

_That's right. She is Ami Mizuno. I can see it now. I remembered after all. She was sweet and kind and oh-so smart. I could kick myself for forgetting who she was._

But what if she couldn't remember me? Who would tell her my name? Would her mom remember me? Would anyone?

I closed my eyes. If Ami still remembered me, I would cry. I regretted letting her go like I did that night more than anything else. She didn't tell us she would be leaving. She never said a word.

The moment that the bell went, signalling the end of the day, I left, not wanting to admit that I was angry and upset and disappointed that the SOS Brigade was of no help whatsoever in finding Ami. She was just so important to me. I'd hate to sound like Keitaro trying to find his Promise Girl, and stumbling across Naru instead, but I was so anxious to find her after being her only friend along with Kunikida. I really thought that our friendship was special. I didn't think that she'd leave it all behind without letting us know.

I needed to reach her somehow. But what if she'd moved again, ripping my heart to pieces?

I stared out of my bedroom window at the cold streets, feeling like I was going to go insane if I didn't stop moping. But I knew that there would be no way that I could go out now. I sat on my bed, stroking Shaimasin.

I must be sad.

[ Chapter 2 - End ]


	4. D is for: Daring to provoke God

**Thank you, Superstarultra for your review!**

**For those of you who don't know or have never watched the Japanese, I'll name the characters.**

**Usagi = Serena (S. Moon)**

**Ami = Amy (S. Mercury)**

**Rei = Raye (S. Mars)**

**Makoto = Lita (S. Jupiter)**

**Minako = Mina (S. Venus)**

**Chibi-Usa = Rini (S. Chibi/Mini-Moon)**

**Mamoru = Darien (Tux. Kamen/Mask)**

**Luna, Artemis, Diana = The very same.**

**I hope this is much easier to comprehend now, for those of you who had trouble figuring out which character was who.**

**I'm having so much fun writing this. Now here's the next chapter.**

**--------------**

**Sailor Moon**

**Chapter 3**

_Fssssssh._

_I opened one eye and then sat up. I peered out of the window, watching him walk back, wondering how much he cared for me and how much I cared for him. Smiling, I closed my eyes and rested my head in my lap, loneliness rolling down my cheeks. I vowed to myself that day, sitting all alone in my bed, that I would always try and stay well just to be with him._

_Fssssssh._

Ami Mizuno opened one eye and squinted as sunlight streamed through a gap in the curtains. She sat up, feeling slightly dazed, before remembering that the others were there. Usagi was drooling, and making weird noises and giggling. Rei was tossing and turning, in a strangely peaceful way. Minako was snoring. Makoto looked the most relaxed of them all, her face flushed slightly with sleep.

Ami got out of bed, carefully tip-toeing round the girls as they lay in futons on the floor of her bedroom. They'd convinced her to let them sleep over, so that they could keep an eye on her. They were there to make sure that she didn't get out of bed until she was rested and back to good health, but by over-sleeping they weren't doing a good job of it. She crept downstairs and opened the kitchen door.

"Going somewhere?" A voice said.

"Gyaaa-!!" Ami squeaked, freezing. She turned around. Luna was on the stairs.

"What were you doing?" The cat enquired. Ami's face flooded with deep red.

"Well...I was going to see if...the milk had gotten here..."

"One of the others could've done that. You're supposed to be in bed." Ami sighed.

"But I'm OK now. I don't need to be resting. I just don't want anyone and everyone making a fuss over me. It happens all of the time."

"I can't remember the last time you became ill since you moved here." Ami wavered a bit.

"Well, you wouldn't know. Before I moved here, I was getting colds and flu bugs all of the time. I had naturally bad health and often had to stay at home. I study so much because I'm afraid of being left behind if I get sick again. As a child I was frantically studying and keeping up with school work, putting it before my own leisure because every few weeks, every few months, I would start to shiver, then feel dizzy and nauseous, and finally I'd come down with a fever and would be unable to remember anything. It happened so often that I vowed I would stay on top of my studies so if I came down with another illness it wouldn't affect my life as much as it did when I was a child. But I feel fine this morning, so I wish to make the most of it while I can. I'm not a child anymore, I don't need everybody deciding for me." Then she realised all she had said and clamped her lips shut. She closed her eyes and prepared herself, expecting Luna to argue back.

"...Well, I guess you deserve that at least. We don't mean to make you feel like you have no say of your own, Ami, we're just very worried about you. You probably have the weakest health out of everyone here, so it's important that you recover quickly. And I hope that you aren't mad with the other girls for keeping you from leaving your room, I know it must not be very nice for you."

"N-Not at all. But I don't want to be treated any different from them. I just want to be treated as though I've nothing more than a cold. I'm not any more sick than they would be if they had it." She unlocked the door and took the milk into the kitchen.

"But Ami, you have to realise that if you're weak then your powers will be weak. And you are protecting many people. Without you, then it would be much harder to defeat enemies."

"Then why were you so upset when you found me yesterday?" Ami questioned. "Is it because they were worried about me? Because I was fine until my fever started up. I can fight even on the brink of death."

"That isn't the point, Ami. You should focus on getting better first, before thinking about fighting again." Ami nodded.

"OK... I guess I can see your point. But I will get better! I promise!"

"Hey, Ami! What are you doing up?" Called Minako. "You should be in bed! Resting!" Ami smiled.

"Good morning to you to, Minako." Minako looked away.

"Well, yeah. Good morning..." Ami began to laugh.

"I know you're trying to help, but I feel much better now. I don't think there's any reason for me to stay in bed if I'm almost well again."

"We'll let everyone decide on that, Ami, OK?" Minako asked.

"OK," Ami agreed. "Can you pop upstairs and ask everyone what they want for breakfast?"

"Nuh-Uh. We're cooking for you today!" Rei appeared in the doorway, pulling a snoring Usagi with her. Makoto was wearing an apron. Ami stared.

"Y-You were all listening...?" She squeaked. Rei nodded teasingly.

"Go upstairs. Climb in that bed. We'll treat you."

"Uh...You don't have to..." Ami started, but then stopped as Makoto pushed her up the stairs.

"Come on, Ami, do as we say," She whispered. "We're doing this because we care." Ami sighed and climbed into bed. Makoto grinned and poked Ami's nose.

"Good girl. Now, no getting out of bed while we're gone, 'kay?" Ami nodded numbly. Makoto laughed and ruffled her hair before leaving. Ami sank down further and further under the sheets.

_The last time I was like this was when _he _was visiting._

She felt a deep blush seep through her cheeks. That was who had treated her most special. It was saddening to think that she hadn't the opportunity to tell her two friends that she was leaving.

She felt tears prickling her eyes as she remembered.

"_Mother, I'm home!" Ami Mizuno (aged thirteen) had called as she opened the front door. Then she was met with a shocking sight. Half of the furniture in the house was being shoved into plastic bin-bags. Her mother looked up._

"_Oh, Ami, can you help me pack up, please?" Her mother had asked her. Ami shook her head uncertainly._

"_Mother? What are you doing? Why are you packing up?"_

"_We're moving tomorrow, Ami. I know it's sudden, but I need you to understand that I've been offered a higher rank in a new hospital."_

"_But... I don't want to move! I love where we are now! I've made new friends, and everything!"_

"_I know, honey, but this is a chance to make a better life."_

"_But...I'll have to leave everything behind..." Ami began to cry. "I don't want to! I want to stay here forever!"_

"...Ami. Come on, wake up." Ami opened her eyes.

"Oh? I fell asleep? I-I'm sorry!" She cried. Minako poked her nose.

"Wake up, ditz. We made you breakfast, so at least stay awake long enough to eat it." Ami rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Did Mako help?" She asked, smiling. Makoto looked down.

"Well, yeah, a little..." Ami laughed.

"Thank you! That's so kind of you!" Then she lowered her voice as Makoto leaned in closer to her. "How wrecked is the kitchen?"

"Uh...A little bit," Makoto giggled.

"Hey! What are you and Ami giggling about, Mako?" Usagi asked.

"Uh, nothing really. There you are, Ami." Makoto placed the food on the tray on Ami's lap.

"It adakimasu!" Ami smiled. **(I will gratefully receive! – a common reference in Japan which is what people say when they receive a meal.)**

------------

"How was it?" Usagi asked. Ami smiled.

"It was wonderful. Gochisosama!" **(Thank you for this meal! – a common reference in Japan which is what people say when they have finished their meal.)**

"Well, I'm glad. I'm not as good with breakfast materials as I am with other meals, so I'm pleased that it came out well," Makoto said.

"Well, I'm very grateful that you put so much time and effort into the meal you made me. Thank you. It means a lot that you'd do that for me." Usagi jumped on Ami and gave her a tight hug.

"Aww, Ami, it's OK! We had a lot of fun! You look so cute when you're thanking people!!" The girls threw exasperated looks at one another.

"Uh, Usagi, stop squeezing so hard, you're hurting Ami. Huh? Ami? Are you OK?"

They all looked at her. Her face had gone a weird colour.

"Uhhhhhhhh... I don't feel so good..."

"Ahhh!! Amiii-!! Hang in there!!" Usagi squawked. Ami groaned.

"Usagi..." She got out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

--------------------

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay tonight?" Asked Rei. Ami nodded, smiling.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me. By tomorrow I'll be up and running again just like I usually do!"

"Well...If you're sure..." Usagi said. She gave Ami a big hug.

"Ehh?" Ami squeaked.

"Odaijini!" **(Get well soon! - A reference in Japan which is what people say after they leave a sick person's house.)**

"No more hugging for you, Usagi!" Rei pulled Usagi back by the ear.

"Aww, why??" Usagi yelped. "Ouch! You're hurting me, Rei-!"

"Thank you. I promise I will!" Ami closed the door, feeling a lot better than she had been feeling earlier.

She opened the kitchen door and stared at the mess that used to be her neat, spick and span kitchen, and realised that cleaning up would take her a while.

That and the bathroom, where she'd been in such a hurry she had knocked down her conditioner and body wash. She'd wasted the two bottles so the next day she would have to stop down the super market to replace them. Sighing, she began to mop up a puddle of milk on the floor, probably made by Usagi or Minako.

"Aw, those girls..." She sighed.

---------------------------------------

Luna watched her from between the cracks in the door.. The girls had agreed that even if she said she'd be OK, Luna should watch over Ami in case Ami's fever mounted or she needed help. So Luna had decided that she would be the one to spy on Ami, check that she went to bed early, took the medication her mother had prescribed, things like that.

She watched as Ami stretched, then turned off the kitchen light and began to prepare for bed. Luna quietly crept upstairs. Ami was in the bath, singing softly to herself. She hadn't felt like reading so she didn't have a book in there to read.

"Kimi no tonari de kimi no tameni,

Nanika wo shite agetai," Ami hummed, rinsing off her hair. **(Lyrics to the song, Kimi no tonari de by BoA Kwon)**

She had just climbed out of the bath when suddenly, she fell over in the middle of the floor. She struggled to sit back up again, and beads of sweat were visible on her forehead.

"Ami!" Luna exclaimed, opening the door. Ami looked up. "Ami, what is the matter?"

"Ahh! Luna! Something's in my head! And it won't stop!" She clutched her head, feeling fresh tears in her eyes.

"Ami, should I get the others?" Luna asked. Ami shook her head.

"No, what could they do? They wouldn't be able to do anything! Only I can do anything, and I can't figure out what!"

"But Ami, you all work better when you're a team. Surely something can help?" Luna pleaded.

"No, I told them that I would be fine. I told them that they didn't need to worry. If I asked them for help, they wouldn't believe in me anymore!"

"Ami, you honestly think that?" Luna asked her.

"Yes, I do." She walked into her room and shut the door.

Luna sat outside, feeling anxious. If Ami was in trouble, there could be a chance they all were.

--------------------------------------

Ami lay in bed, feeling dizzy. Every few seconds, she would see a blue flash in her mind and would wince in pain and hold onto her pillow, before the pain subsided and she could relax for a moment.

She had shut Luna out to make it easier to face the pain she kept feeling. Ami felt mean, but it was the only way that she could keep herself from bursting into tears.

Suddenly, she heard a muffled noise from under her pillow. She felt under it and brought out her communicator.

"H-Hello?" She mumbled, feeling pain shoot through her head.

"Ami! Do you know what's going on?" Minako shrieked. "My head feels like it's about to explode!"

"My head feels horrible too. What's going on?" Ami murmured.

"Ami! Minako! Can you feel it too?"

"Rei, are you in pain too?" Minako cried.

"Yes. I sense an evil force messing with our minds."

"Rei, Ami, Minako! I wanna take this sucker down!"

"Makoto, you too?"

"Than my guess is that it's affecting Usagi too."

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! OUUUUUCH!!! THIS HUUUURTS!!"

"Usagi?"

"AHHHHHHH!!! OWWWW!!! NO! IT REALLY HURTS!!"

"Shut up, Dumpling-Head, it isn't that bad!"  
"Chibi-Usa?" Ami cried.

"It hasn't affected me. At least, not yet. What's going on?"

"Luna, have you got any idea of what's happening?" Artemis asked.

"Uh, Usagi, where's Luna?"

"SHE'S RO-OOOOOOOWWWW!!! OUUCHIE!!! IT HUUUURTS!!"  
"Luna is round Ami's house, remember?"

"Wait, you planned it?" Ami exclaimed angrily. "Stop spying on me!"

"OK, you can kill us later, but right now just find Luna!" Rei said.

Ami opened the door. Luna darted in.

"Artemis? What's going on?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked you!" He said.

"How should I know?" Luna snapped. "I've been waiting outside because Ami shut the door in my face!"

"What? Why?" Minako asked.

"N-Never mind that!" Ami interrupted. "Right now we need to work out why it is that this thing is infecting us."

"Have you tried using your goggles?" Makoto asked.

"I would, but they only work on the outside of my face!" Ami snapped, feeling annoyed.

"What about the Super Computer?" Minako butted in.

"I don't think it'll help. After all, what use could it do on our heads?" Ami pointed out. "What about you, Rei? Any idea?"

"No, but my vision is telling me that we need to battle in a different surrounding."

"What do you mean, different surrounding?" Minako asked.

"I mean, we have to fight while we're asleep."

"THAT'S CRAZY! YOU SOUND LIKE YOU'RE SPEAKING A BUNCH OF HOOLEY!" Usagi shouted.

"Keep it down, Usagi!! You're hurting my head with your constant yelling! We're all in enough pain as it is without you screaming."

"But how are we supposed to fight in our dreams?" Minako said.

"It's our dreams. We can control them."

"I don't know, with nightmares, nothing seems to go our way," Ami pointed out.

"Well, it's worth a try," said Rei. Ami shut her eyes and closed her communicator.

"Ami, what is it like?" Asked Luna. Ami smiled faintly.

"It's not as bad as it felt the first time, but-" She winced. Then she relaxed again. "All of a sudden there's a bright blue flash and the feeling of being smashed against a wall." She closed her eyes and rested her aching head against her pillow. "I'll be more than glad as soon as this is over.

-------------------------------------------------

_Fsssssssshh._

Ami opened her eyes. She was wearing her sailor uniform. She looked around. All she could see was deep blackness. Then, a flash of blue light. Her body thrown against nothingness. She struggled to stand as the light had blinded her.

"Ami!!" Ami turned around. Usagi was on the floor, recovering from the moment before where she had been hit back with the energy.

"Usagi, are you OK?" Ami cried, helping her up. Usagi nodded.

"I'm fine...Have you seen the others anywhere?"

Ami shook her head. "No, I didn't even know you were here until I heard you call my name." She looked around her. "What is it?"

"I don't know. We need to keep moving around before it finds us."

The began to move in a direction they assumed was north. Then, Ami fell over. Usagi rushed to help her up.

"Ami? Ami!" She felt her friend's forehead. It was beginning to get warm again.

"Huh? What? Why are you shouting, Usagi?" Ami asked. "I merely tripped. I'm going to see if I can use my goggles in here." She tapped her earring and her goggles closed around her face. She frowned. "The noise levels in this place are strangely high. And it seems that there are strange happenings here."

"Like the fact that the blue light continues to attack us?" Usagi snapped. "We already know that, Ami!"

"I've detected someone over there!" Ami ran forward. Usagi followed her a metre or two behind.

---------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes just in time to dodge a blue light that blasted past me. A second or two behind, and I would've been smacked in the face. I looked around. No one was here, and as far as the eye could see...black, and nothing else, stretching out over this dreary place. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the blue light as a wisp, slowly disappearing and reappearing a few feet away.

"Makoto!!" I turned around. Rei was running towards me. She'd used my full name, so I could tell she was scared.

"Rei...What is this place?" I asked her.

"Mako, I have no idea, but the blue light...it's chasing me! I can't lead it off of my trail!" She looked ready to burst into tears.

"I-It's OK, Rei, we'll just run if it finds us." Rei turned around.

"It looks like we'll have to stick to that plan then. Run!!" She grabbed my hand and we ran in the direction we assumed was west, the light following us the whole way.

---------------------------------------------------------

Usagi lumbered on behind of Ami, eyes streaming, a burning stitch tearing her sides apart. At last, Ami stopped. Usagi fell to the floor, panting.

"Am...eee...What are you...doing...?" Usagi gasped. When there was no reply, she looked up and almost fainted. Stood above her was a boy.

Ami had been stopped in her tracks by this guy and demanded why he was in this place. He just chuckled and looked at them.

His eyes were beautiful.

"Hey. Nice to meet you. My name is Itsuki Koizumi."

[ Chapter 3 – End ]


	5. E is for: Endurance

**OK, this will probably be a little bit shorter than usual, because I can't think of how to put things, and I'm struggling with stupid stuff like that. Whatever.**

**Thank you to superstarultra for your review! And all your other ones too! I'm really grateful!**

* * *

**I know I left it on a cliffhanger with the whole "Koizumi met the Sailor Senshi" thing, but I thought it would be interesting. I didn't have it in my plans but I don't care! Now I'm going to explain why Koizumi is here, and the aftermath.**

**Enjoy this latest chapter!!**

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Chapter 4**

"Koizumi, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked. We passed the chippy and I heard my stomach growl. I was starving. It was eight. I had no idea that it took so long just to get to this place. The last time I entered one it was much closer. Still took a long time, but not nearly as long as this. He nodded, also looking out of the window.

"Kyon, this is your mess. You have to help me." I sighed irritably and wondered why I was even sitting in the same seats as him.

But this was for a good cause. I never knew really where Ami transferred to, but I knew from Kunikida the previous day that where we were heading was the town of which Ami had moved to. Whether or not she was still here would be news to me, but I hoped, after saving those girls, I would at least come close to finding her at long last.

_Fsssssshhh._

_I opened my eyes. I knew that something was going to happen. So I visited the library. Which is where I met Ami Mizuno._

_For the first time._

_She was stood in aisle 2, her head in a thick book that looked more painful to read (well, in my opinion, anyway) than hitting yourself in the face with a tennis racket. I noticed volume three of an anime series I was familiar with, and picked it up. She looked up and registered my presence for the first time._

"_H-Hello," she whispered._

"_Uh, hi," I said uncertainly, wondering why she was speaking to me without reason. Then I returned to my book. I began reading the prologue, and noticed she was staring at me._

"_What is your name?" She asked me. I told her. Her eyes widened._

"_Can I call you something else?" She said. Then she looked into my eyes as she heard Kunikida come behind us._

"_Hey, Kyon! Come on, our families are going out tonight." Then he spotted Ami and smiled. "Hi! Are you one of Kyon's friends?"_

"_Kyon..." she whispered. Then she nodded. "Yes, I'm one of Kyon's friends." She held out her hand for him to shake. "My name is Ami Mizuno. Nice to meet you!" Kunikida shook her hand._

"_Well, it's nice to meet you, Ami. I can call you that, right?"_

"_Yes," she said happily, nodding. Then she noticed the time. "Oh no! I have to go now..." She waved before leaving the library. Kunikida and I stood there, bewildered._

I woke up and remembered the conversation that had left me stubborn, longing for a way to find Ami Mizuno, unsure of where to go and who to trust. Sighing, I threw the thought away, willing myself to forget the dream, or rather, the memory, of meeting Ami Mizuno and falling in love for the first time.

I opened the door to the clubroom, my lips set in a cold, hard line. The others watched me as I entered the room.

"...What are you looking at?" I snapped, my temper rising in my throat. Koizumi averted his gaze, and Asahina hid beneath her maid costume. I sat down, grumbling to myself quietly.

When they assumed that it was safe to approach me again, Asahina wandered over to me.

"Um...would you like some tea?" Asahina asked.

"No thanks," I said. I wasn't saying it for attention, or to be mean, but in general I didn't feel like tea in the slightest. Asahina nodded, looking like a wounded puppy.

Just then, Haruhi burst in.

"Hey, SOS Brigade! I'm here!" She sat on the table. Sure, go ahead.

Make yourself at home.

"...Um..." Asahina bit her lip. I stared at Koizumi in a cold manner as he sipped his tea, looking troubled. I was being stared at by Nagato, who was without a book and watching me the way you would watch prey before catching it. And Haruhi was sat in the middle of the table, frowning.

Finally, she grew so angry she burst.

"Dammit, Kyon!!" She exploded. "Why the hell aren't you guys talking?!"

I felt anger burn in my gut. I stood up, knocking over my chair. "Gee, I don't know, Haruhi, maybe because Koizumi is a stupid, annoying, prat who doesn't respect my privacy at all and makes up stupid, annoying fantasies about me being smitten over a girl who was my..." Sh*t. I shouldn't have said the last part. Now Haruhi was staring at me with eyes of rage.

"What? Koizumi, what are you thinking?! No one would ever fall in love with Kyon! Wake up to reality, please! And might I add, the last time Kyon was smitten was the last time Mikuru was wearing her bunny girl outfit!" Asahina blushed. I followed suit.

"Haruhi, I think you're getting the wrong idea..."

"No! Enough of that, Kyon! Which girl!? I'll make her cry!! How dare she get one of my brigade members smitten!!! Especially without permission off of me first! That b*tch!"

"Haruhi, Haruhi, calm down! It's no one you'd know anyway. I don't even know her that well."

"You know what, fine. Do whatever you want! I don't care if you refuse to tell me about your secret love, go ahead and waste your life drooling over sluts!" She threw her bag over her shoulder and marched out. "DISMISSED!" She yelled, before slamming the door shut. Immediately, as though on a cue of Haruhi leaving the building, Koizumi's mobile rang.

He answered it, listened for a few moments, and then said, "I understand. I'll be there right away." He closed his phone. Then he looked at me darkly.

"Closed Space has appeared." He continued to speak, and Nagato and Asahina also watched him.

"But this isn't any ordinary sort of Closed Space. Understand that, Kyon. Haruhi Suzumiya is angrier than she has been in a long time, and unlike most cases, I'm afraid it's lead to something more serious than the usual kind.

"Do you remember when Haruhi Suzumiya re-created the world, and you and Suzumiya were trapped in this new world without any idea of how to get out? Yes, I'm sure you do. Well, it's happened again." I stared at him.

"What do you mean? We're all still here...right?" I looked out of the window, but there were just as many students spilling out onto the courtyard as there was that morning. The sky wasn't black either. Plus, the city was kind of lacking a giant blue monster.

"We may be here. But some people aren't. Five girls, identified as the famous Sailor Senshi. You've heard of them, haven't you?"

I nodded, remembering pretty girls in short and revealing sailor uniform in different colours battling unusual monsters on TV once. However, I didn't see how it was possible. I guess I'd always assumed that what they did was fake, for advertising Sailor V merchandise.

"Well, they have been trapped in this new Closed Space. And as you can guess, they must be in a state of panic. Their bodies are still on this earth though, this reality. They are sleeping right now, and they are in the worst pain you can imagine."

I remembered the pain of knowing we'd lived a summer for over 500 years. The pain of seeing Nagato drenched in her own blood as she stood before me, impaled with spears. The pain of watching Asahina, crying and begging for mercy as Haruhi traumatised her again and again. Every one of those events led to pain deep in my soul. I imagined five traumatised and vulnerable girls clinging to life as they struggled to keep their sanity.

"Oh my God, Koizumi," I whispered. "What have you done, Haruhi?"

"Or, rather, what have _you_ done, Kyon," Koizumi said. "She was stable until you broke loose and let your tongue slip. Unfortunately, you made this mess. So you will have to end it." I frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He watched me. "You will come with me, to help the girls get out and get home." I stared at him. My body seemed frozen, and when I finally found the strength to move, I felt like my legs had turned to jelly.

"Koizumi, what are you saying? How will I help get them out?"

"I'll show you how. You'll have to come with me."

That was how I ended up sitting in another fancy car, no doubt paid for with money from the Organization, with Koizumi right next to me, heading to Closed Space in order to save sexy superheroes in sailor uniforms.

I sighed irritably and wondered why I was even sitting in the same seats as him.

But this was for a good cause. I never knew really where Ami transferred to, but I knew from Kunikida the previous day that where we were heading was the town of which Ami had moved to. Whether or not she was still here would be news to me, but I hoped, after saving those girls, I would at least come close to finding her at long last.

Ah, screw that. I've already said it.

When we finally arrived (and I _mean_ finally, it had taken two whole hours to get there) I stepped out of the car and groaned.

"I hate this part," I complained, taking Koizumi's hand as he stepped out of the car. He chuckled and we both closed our eyes. Then I felt cold, grey numbness. It stretched out before me, and I was sure that if it lasted much longer, I'd probably die.

"You can open your eyes now." I opened them... and saw nothing.

"Koizumi, why is there nothing but darkness?" I complained.

"This is one of the darkest Closed Spaces I've ever encountered," He commented, looking around. The only reason I could see him was because he had on one of those safety glow-in-the-dark stickers on his bag. In fact, he had them all over his clothes.

"Wow, you sure came prepared," I quipped, blinking. He laughed.

"Thank you. I had been told that this was very dark for a Closed Space, so I visited the shop on the way home from school to your house and purchased a sticker set." What, they sold those things at the corner shop? All I saw when I looked around was useless junk like novelty toys and random scraps of car.

"Well, where are the girls? Where's the celestial?" I demanded. "I can't see them anywhere." He tugged my arm.

"Keep it down. You may not be able to see them, but you can hear them. Listen." I cocked my head.

"...Usagi! Are you OK?!"

"I'm fine...Have you seen the others anywhere?"

"No, I didn't even know you were here until I heard you call my name. What is it?"

"I don't know. We need to keep moving around before it finds us..."

"...Ami? Ami!"

I looked up, and searched around me. Did the voice just say Ami?! My heart felt like it was about to stop.

"Koizumi? Can you find where they are?" I asked him frantically, wanting to find this "Ami" girl as soon as possible. What if she was the Ami I knew, from long ago?

"They aren't to far away," he replied. "Otherwise we wouldn't be able to hear them."

We listened again.

"Huh? What? Why are you shouting, Usagi? I merely tripped. I'm going to see if I can use my goggles in here...The noise levels in this place are strangely high. And it seems that there are strange happenings here."

"Like the fact that the blue light continues to attack us? We already know that, Ami!"

"I've detected someone over there!"

"Koizumi, are they coming towards us?" I asked as I spotted shapes distinctively rushing towards us.

"Yeah. Come on. We'll need to make a good first impression."

Suddenly, a girl bumped into Koizumi. She was pretty and looking distressed, wearing a pair of blue glasses.

"Who are you?" She cried, looking like she was about to faint. She looked unwell too, like she was running a fever. Behind her, another girl with buns slumped at my feet, panting.

"Am...eee...What are you...doing...?" She had gasped.

Koizumi smiled and helped her to her feet.

"Hey. Nice to meet you. My name is Itsuki Koizumi."

"...Huh?" The girl with the buns cried. "Who are you?"

"I'm an esper, and I'm planning to get you out."

"An esper?" The blonde girl looked confused.

"A person given powers that from one prospect has been given ESP...Things like physic abilities such as mind-reading," the other girl said. Huh? She sounded familiar... And now I took a better look at her, she looked a lot like the girl from three years ago.

"Spot on, sweet-cheeks. Now come on, don't panic. Let's find a way to get you girls out of here, OK?" Sweet-cheeks? Koizumi, you playboy. She frowned.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"You're Ami, right?" I heard myself say. She stared at me, shocked.

"Wh-What are talking about?" she gasped. The other girl with the buns was staring at us in horror too.

"You're Ami Mizuno, right?" I asked her, suddenly realising how I recognized her. She blushed, but continued to stare me out.

"N-No I'm not! I don't know what you're talking about!" Then she looked at me closer and stopped struggling. "Have I... met you... somewhere before?" She asked me.

"Yes. Ami, it's me. From middle school." The girl with the buns pushed in in front of me.

"Wait, you guys know each other? You went to our junior high?"

"No no no, you weren't there. Ami moved, three years ago. She used to live in the same town where I live now."

Her eyes widened and she hit herself on the head.

"I'm such an idiot! I can't even believe how I forgot!" The other girl stared.

"Ami, what's going on?" she asked. Ami couldn't seem to hear her.

"You...You... You're... What was it... Kyon! Yes! Kyon!" She stared at me, her eyes growing wide and shiny. "I can't believe it. You and Kunikida... You still live where we were once, and... I thought that we would never meet ever!" She closed her eyes slowly and nearly fell over.

"Woah, Ami?!" The other girl helped her up. "Are you OK? You shouldn't be sleeping, you're still unwell."

"You still have bad health, Ami?" I asked her, cracking a smile. Then Koizumi blinked.

"Is sweet-cheeks the childhood friend you were talking about, Kyon?" He asked me. Stop calling her sweet-cheeks, it isn't her real name.

"Yeah, this is Ami. Ami Mizuno."

"How do you know about Ami?" Usagi cried. She was kind of dumb.

"Are you stupid?" I asked her bluntly. She stuck her tongue out at me in annoyance.

"Ami, how can you guys be friends? He's so rude!" She cried. Ami just continued to stare at me.

"...I can't believe it..." She continued to stare at me. Koizumi looked around.

"Now, where is the celestial?" He whispered to himself.

"What's a celestial?" Ami asked.

"It is the strange blue light that is terrorising you and your friends," he said. She blinked.

"That's what it is?" She stared at him, then at me. "...Are you an esper too?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Nada, I'm just an ordinary human, like you."

"I'm not so normal, Kyon. Do we look normal to you?" She looked around her. "I can see something over there."

"I can't see anything," I pointed out.

"Me either," The other girl complained. Koizumi leaned in closer.

"Sweet-cheeks, are those glasses controlled by flow of data that can detect and transmit your surroundings?" he asked, impressed.

"Yes. I can see a hint of movement over there..." she gasped. "Rei! Mako!"

Two girls, who were obviously "Rei" and "Mako" ran up to Ami and the other girl, tears streaming down their cheeks.

"AMI! USAGI! THE THING IS AFTER US!!!!" The raven haired girl screamed, grabbing Ami's legs. Ami looked shocked.

"Rei, what are you doing?" Ami squeaked. Koizumi smiled sympathetically.

"Bell-bell, calm down. Now come on. Let's not panic. What is it that's chasing you?" "Rei" stood up and stamped on my foot.

"Yow!" I cried, "What the freaking hell was that for?!"

"Shut your pal up! It's insulting to make a pun out of my name like that!" I held my foot, glaring at her.

"Then stamp on Koizumi's foot, he's the playboy!"

"Hey! I beg to differ!" Koizumi said, smirking. This Rei girl obviously didn't find it very funny.

"I can't stamp on him, he's helping us get out. You're not doing anything!" Same difference. Ami stepped in front of me.

"Rei, stop it! Kyon's done nothing wrong!" The Rei of Sunshine girl stared at Ami.

"Ami, why are you defending these guys?" She demanded. "We don't even know who they are!"

"But I do!" Ami cried. "Kyon is my friend! And the other boy is just trying to help! If he's a friend of Kyon's, I trust him!"

"Well, I don't!" Rei of Sunshine snapped. "I don't care if they're trying to help us, the guy's a creep!"

"AMIIIIII!!! USAGIIIIIII!!!! REIIIIII!!!!!" "Mako" screamed. "What the hell is that thing?!"

"Mako... You're scared of it?" Ami asked.

"Shut up!" "Mako" snapped.

"Ah," Koizumi said, smiling stiffly. "The celestial has arrived."

I turned around, along with Ami, Rei of Sunshine, "Mako" and "Usagi". There, a giant blue monster stood, its fist raised in anger.

[ Chapter 4 – End ]

**By the way, we didn't seem to find Venus in this chapter, did we? Hmm... Anyway, she'll find her way into chapter 5. So anyway, as you now know Koizumi has given the girls nicknames which are meant to sound teasing, even though he is the same age as them and and he fancies Haruhi.**

**Whatever. Anyway, yeah. I'll give his nicknames now.**

**Usagi = Bun-Buns (Why does she always get that kind of name?)**

**Ami = Sweet-cheeks (dunno, it was random.)**

**Rei = Miko-Bell/Bell-Bell (Rei means lovely bell, and Miko means shrine maiden)**

**Makoto = Mako (she gets cheesed off when he calls her that because he hasn't given her a proper nickname)**

**Minako = Goddess (She enjoys being called that)**

**Chibi-Usa = Dolly-Mix (she doesn't get it, and neither do I.)**


	6. F is for: Flavourless HeartAche

**OK, here's chapter 5. Venus WILL make an appearance, I promise!!!!! Well, I'll try at least. Anyway, yes. Chapter 5. Yes. Before I lose yet ANOTHER idea. Huh.**

**This will be more of a serious fanfic than humorous because I want to give my stories more flavour and emotion than they have at the moment, with plenty of detail and much more lengthy than most of my stuff. I can think of nothing but the later chapters for this fanfic, so the build-up's kinda hard. So that is the reason for the long awaited update. If another future chapter takes a while to come out, you'll know why.**

* * *

**Sailor Moon**

**Chapter 5**

There, a giant blue monster stood, its fist raised in anger. I wanted to hide. With the readings I was picking up, the noise levels of this thing were... abnormal. I felt my blood slowly stop flowing, and I leaned on Kyon for support. I guess I shouldn't have been there; like the girls had said, I needed my rest. Too bad it was past late to turn back.

I squinted through the numbers and letters that were displayed on my glasses. The protocols were illogical and made absolutely no sense. All of this was hurting my head.

It began to quake with rage, and I felt my whole body tense up with pure fear. I knew the others felt the exact way that I did.

"Ah. The celestial has arrived."

"Koizumi, just do your thing," Kyon said. "I'll protect the others."

"I'd like to see that," replied Rei, smirking. Kyon attempted to ignore her comment and continued to puff out his chest.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Usagi, suddenly. "Where's Minako? We haven't seen her yet." We looked around. She was no where to be seen.

"I hope she's OK," Rei said worriedly.

"Well, at least Sailor Venus hasn't been captured by the celestial," The other guy claimed. Rei tried to spit in his direction, but Mako grabbed her arm and squeezed it.

"Well, Koizumi, go on," Kyon prompted. The Koizumi boy nodded and suddenly his body became covered in a large field of energy.

"What's happening to him?" Rei cried, pointing at his body.

"He's using his ESP stuff, or whatever. I still don't know."

"I don't know what's happening, but I think that guy's about to explode!" Usagi exclaimed. Rei face-palmed.

"Usagi, you have no idea what's going on, do you?"

"Dum dum dum dum du-dum!" A voice trilled. All heads turned. A slim figure stood, face covered by a mask. She grinned.

"Sailor V here, to the rescue!" We _all_ face-palmed.

"Uh, Minako, what are you doing?" I asked her, trying not to scream.

"I'm saving you all!" she giggled.

"Yeah, but... Why?" Makoto pointed out. "I mean, esper-boy's already saving our butts."

"Oh. Really? Screw my theory then, I just wanted to look good in front of the guys."

"I think with how short our mini-skirts are, it's already doing the job," I told her. Kyon looked at our legs and his face flooded with red. Rei poked him.

"Stop peering at our legs, you pervert," she spat. "We're meant to be the damsels in distress, not the stars of How To Look Good Naked."

"Hey, I'm not nearly as perverted as the guys who watch that," he defended. "And by the way, why are you and the masked blond sticking your chest out the way that they do in Love Hina?" Rei's face grew a vibrant red.

"SH-SHUT UP! That's not fair! We are not!" Then she smirked. "At least our breasts are meant to be there."

"I do not have man boobs!" Kyon shouted. "I am healthy, I am thin, I eat healthily, I'm not fat, and I have enough exercise by chasing a god in training, so you can shut that big mouth of yours before I shut it for you!"

"Bring it own, I'm not scared of you!" They both traded death-glares. We all waited for the moment to pass before breaking the awkward silence that followed.

"Um, I think we should all calm down," I said. Minako nodded.

"That's a good idea!" The other boy yelled from somewhere in the sky. "Besides, I'm nearly done!"

"Good!" Rei shouted back. "Then you can kick the ass of the stupid guy who's looking up our skirts!"

"Oh, that's usual for Kyon," the esper replied over the roar of the dying monster. Kyon threw up his hands.

"Thanks a lot, Koizumi! Thanks a frigging lot!"

"Your welcome!" He called. Kyon glared up at the sky in annoyance, before turning to me. I felt a blush crawl across my cheeks.

"Oh my god," Minako shrieked. "Is Ami in love with this guy?"

"Hell no!" Rei replied. "This git is hopelessly wishing so, but it appears that he hasn't had a date before. This guy is apparently Ami's childhood friend, or something."

"OHHH!!!! I've watched Love Hina! They WILL end up as lovers! I know it!"

"Yeah, didn't we already know that? After learning from Michiru and Haruka, that is."

"That's different!" Rei told her.

"How is it? Naru and Keitaro, Michiru and Haruka..."

"For the last time, reality isn't the same as a screwball perverted comedy!"

"You're so touchy, Rei," Minako grumbled. Rei sighed irritably.

"Uh, Ami..." Kyon stared at me. Rei tried to whack his jaw, but Usagi held her back.

"How dare you address Ami in such a laid-back manner!"

"What about you?" he retorted. "I'd known Ami for three years before you guys did. I used to be her only friend."

"We can call her all we like!" Rei shrieked. "She's a SAILOR SENSHI, Mr. Normal!"

"Hey!" I cried. "Keep me out of this!"

"In my defence, I'm a frigging GUY," he replied. "I can't fit into a sailor suit."

"When'd you figure that out, at Fat Camp?"

"Look, Rei of Sunshine, I don't know what I've done to deserve you hating me, but I'm sorry, OK? But I'll tell you one thing. I'm not fat. And I don't deserve such mean things said about me just because I've known Ami longer than you have."

"You may have known her longer, but we know her _better_! I know when her birthday is, her favourite colour, her favourite subjects..."

"Her birthday is September 10th, her favourite colour is blue and her best subject is maths. Take that, Rei of Sunshine," Kyon replied without batting an eye. Rei glared at him and gnashed her teeth.

"You're such an _idiot_! I can't believe you act like you know it all, just because you were friends with Ami once. Well move on, idiot. You thought you knew her back then, but she's grown up a lot! As have you, so stop pretending you know her better than us. Because we've now known her a long time, and compared to the little speck of the time you were in her mind's existence, well, we could kick the ass of that little speck with no problems whatsoever!"

"Listen, Rei of Sunshine, I don't give a frigging damn about whether you think you know Ami better than I do, but I am proud to call her my friend, and it doesn't make any sense why you hate me so much. Unless..." He glanced over at me, then at Rei, a sly smile on his face. "Rei, are you feeling certain things for Ami?"

"NO I AM NOT!" She gasped, face as red as a beetroot. "Ami is my friend, and I think of her as nothing else! So don't go saying that I'm in love with one of my friends, you tw*t!"

"Rei!" I hissed. "Don't be so rude!" Kyon shook his head.

"No no, let the poor lesbian deny it if she wishes... but you can never run away from yourself." He smiled softly. "You have my utmost sympathy." Rei shot him a sour look.

"If I weren't being held back by the others, I would SO pound your face right now."

"Go ahead, but I have a special advantage."

"What? Other than the fact that you're too thick-skinned to even feel a blow like that?"

"I have the future, and the past, and the present on my side."

"I don't believe you. You aren't a time-traveller, you said you were normal, like us."

"Correction #1: You aren't normal, you have the power over... well, you're sailor senshi, you aren't normal. Correction #2: You'd better believe me, because with help off of my friends, I can change the world, travel through time... thanks to Koizumi, I'm here now. But that was more of punishment. I didn't want to be here, really."

"There's a shocker," Mako replied.

"Was I talking to you?" he muttered. She glared at him.

"It's not like we wanted to be here, either," Mako snapped. "We were sent here without knowing why. Do you know?"

"How should I?" He asked. "I'm the one who's never told anything around here until everything has already been discussed, so I'm in the same position as you here!"

"Still doesn't make it fair on us," Rei pointed out. Kyon sighed.

"Why don't you girls like me – besides Ami?" He asked.

"I don't hate you," Usagi volunteered. Minako nodded in agreement.

"We don't hate you, just because you and Ami are dating." I felt a blush beginning to creep onto my cheeks. Kyon coughed.

"I-I'm sorry, we aren't dating. We're just friends. We've known each other way back when we were kids. That's it, really."

"I hate you because you keep calling me by a stupid nickname!" Rei said, a feisty look on her face.

"You keep winding up Rei, that's my only reason," Makoto added.

"And I don't hate you," I whispered, smiling. He nodded.

"I don't hate any of you. Especially not you, Ami." He took my hand. "Ami, I'm glad to have met you again."

"OK, girls. It is safe for you to go home again. The celestial has been taken care of." Koizumi appeared behind Kyon.

"We would, if we could," Rei pointed out angrily. "Why don't you do us a favour and tell us how to get out."

"Calm down, Bell-Bell," he said with a smile. "All you have to do is wake up."

"Wait! I don't want to leave!" I cried. I couldn't. I couldn't.

"Ami, what are you talking about?" Mako asked me. "You need to go, along with the rest of us. Otherwise we might never get out."

"But I don't want to lose them!" I shouted. "I've been wanting to see Kyon, for a long long time! To lose them... It would be crazy! _I_ would become crazy! I need to be with Kyon! I couldn't see him for years, and I thought of him a lot! I don't even know where to go to find him again!"

"Ami... You need to go." Kyon looked away. "Don't waste your time trying to stay here. I'm just a guy, and I haven't moved. So go back to our town, come see me once you're feeling well again. I'll be there."

"B-But, Kyon... What if you aren't? What if I can't find you? What if I never see you again? I... I don't want to forget you again!"

"Ami, I'll see you soon, I promise. We'll meet again. I'll make sure it happens." I felt my eyes beginning to close.

"Kyon... I don't want to leave you... but I feel so sleepy right now... Why can't I stay for a little bit... longer...?" Kyon pulled me into a comforting hug, that only friends can feel, only friends can realise. His hair smelt like apples. He was so warm, he made me feel so alive, so happy, so blissful, so... My eyes had closed completely. I was slipping away from them all. Kyon, please, don't let me fall asleep... I want to feel your touch, just for a little while longer... Help me... Help me to feel the kind of love I haven't felt since I left you...

Then, all of a sudden, my eyes snapped open.

And I was met with a dark ceiling. I was back in my room again.

Luna was curled up on the end of my bed, asleep.

I stared at my hands. I was here. In my pyjamas. In my bed.

Kyon was gone. No, not Kyon. I was gone. I was in my bed.

Out of the Closed Space. Out of the nightmare.

I felt myself begin to shake.

I'd lost him, again.

I curled up in my bed, tucked the covers over my head to muffle out the sounds I made as I began to sob into my knees.

I wanted Kyon to comfort me.

I wanted the others to comfort me. Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako...

I wanted my mom to comfort me. My mom was never here for me. She was never here, to hug me and hold me and stroke my hair as I cried. I... I didn't want to move. I didn't want to be a doctor, and I didn't want my mom to be a doctor either. I wanted her all to myself, and I wanted to be selfish.

I just didn't want to be alone.

"... M-Mother..." I whispered, "Come back, please."

A tear ran down my nose. I closed my eyes and rubbed my wet cheeks. I'd never really felt so alone before, so sad.

I'd always admired my mother. Now, I felt almost angry that she didn't have enough time for this anymore.

So I lay down, shut off everything around me, and slept.

The next day, I returned to school with the others. They were glad to see that I was feeling better (although it seemed that Usagi was still nagging me that I should be in bed). So we walked through the doors to our first class. And I felt stronger than ever. But one thing was bringing me down.

And that thing was Kyon.


	7. G is for: Goodwill

**Woof! Woof! Woof! (What the hell am I doing? O.0)**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy. Kyon, when will you scold Koizumi for hitting on each girl in the Closed Space? He's such a playboy, that Koizumi. Grr... Koizumi, when will you ever learn that you and girls will never work out together?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

We left the Closed Space. All I could do for most of the journey back was blush, without saying a word. I did it! I'd met Ami. I'd found her. And... The way it'd happened... Wow. Ami, my friend Ami, was a sailor senshi. Sailor Mercury, the one with the brains. And I'd learnt something else today too: Thanks to the mini-skirts, I'd found out that she had great legs. And I _mean_ great.

We spent most of the bus journey in silence. Finally, Koizumi spoke up. He grinned at me.

"Well, well, well," he chuckled. "I guess you want to thank me for all of this, right?"

"No," I said, scowling. "Sure, I found Ami, but you forced me to come. So whether I actually wanted to tag along or not, I'm not thanking you because you didn't recommend it. You ordered it."

"But you ought to thank me, right?" Koizumi said, looking slightly disappointed by my ungratefulness. I shrugged.

"Not really. But anyway, it wasn't too bad. At least Haruhi's a bit calmer." I rubbed my foot gingerly. It was going to be bruised after Rei of Sunshine had stamped on it with her stupid red heels. "Thanks for p*ssing off Sailor Mars, Player." He giggled.

"She's cute, isn't she? They all are. Especially her and Sweet-Cheeks. Ami Mizuno, was her name? Kyon's childhood friend? The one he was smitten over. Well, no wonder. She sure is pretty, huh."

"Why'd you start talking as though I'm not actually here?" I asked.

What a retard.

"Anyway," he said, dodging my question. "You satisfied now that you've met up with Sweet-Cheeks again?"

"Well, yeah," I admitted. "But... I don't want to break her heart the way that she broke mine long ago."

"Ah. More of these love problems, huh?" He chuckled. I glared at him and looked away.

When we arrived at home, all I could think of was Ami. I could barely even say hi to my sister as I opened the door. She was sat on the sofa in the living room, sucking on a lollipop. I went upstairs and sat down on my bed, my face still a brilliant red.

Ami was there, looking up to me, defending me, holding onto my arm. She had weak health, like back then.

I felt like I was looking into the Mirror of Matsuyama. There I saw Ami, young and smiling, and my heart lifted.

"Oh, Ami Mizuno, Ami Mizuno. What a puzzling girl you are." I sat there, smiling, until I felt so tired all I could do was sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

"Kyon." Haruhi poked my back. She looked p*ssed.

"What is it, Haruhi?" I asked her. She thrust a page at my face.

"I got home last night, and I felt so angry at you, getting all smitten over this girl, so I watched some TV. And guess who were on telly? The Sailor Senshi! I heard that they were last seen fighting a monster in a park a few miles away."

A few miles away? It took me and Koizumi FOUR. FREAKING. HOURS. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Kyon, what's wrong with you?" She asked me, poking my back with her ruler.

"Nothing, nothing," I murmured. "Carry on, Haruhi."

"So anyway," she continued. "I was watching it, and I felt something strange when I looked at the one in the blue sailor suit, Sailor Mercury, I think. She looked... I don't know. Like the other senshi, I guess. But I felt a weird feeling when I looked at her, and it was almost like rage, jealousy, as if I had a grudge against her. And I just really wanted to hurt her."

I sat up. That must've been because she sensed it was Ami, the girl Koizumi was making out I was smitten over (as if).

"I mean, how weird is that? I mean, I actually felt like I would-"

"Stop." I put a hand over my face. "Haruhi, stop it."

"Kyon, what are you doing?" Haruhi demanded. "You can't tell your brigade chief to stop what she's doing for your personal reasons! Unless those reasons are good, shut up!"

"No! Haruhi, _you_ shut up. I won't be quiet because what you're saying is weird and stupid. You can't possibly want to hurt someone you don't even know! It's ridiculous! In fact, the whole idea is stupid! Like you! Haruhi, that's just too weird, even for you! Do you get that? You're weird! You sound crazy to me right now. I don't even want to talk about this!" Haruhi stayed silent for a while. When she spoke up, her voice was shaking with anger.

"Kyon, you idiot. Do you understand anything? I'm not weird! I think things are more interesting! And I don't know why I wanted to hurt that girl, but I did, and that kind of mixed feeling can't be helped, you know? So whatever your opinion is, tell it to someone else – someone who actually gives a freaking damn about what you think!"

She stood up and stormed out of the classroom. Taniguchi slapped me on the back. When did he get there, anyway?

"Well done, Kyon, you've done it," he said. "You've made Suzumiya officially mental."

I didn't like the sound of that.

"Come on, I didn't go that far. I may have snapped at her, but I don't think that I went far enough to drive her insane."

The thought made me laugh nervously.

I rested my head in my arms. Then once again I saw my metaphoric Mirror of Matsuyama. Haruhi as a young girl, with that annoyed expression of hers. Of course, I didn't need my Mirror to work out that what I had just done is way worse than three years ago.

Heck, I'd become the closest I've been to destroying the world yet that day. Deep, deep down, I kind of knew that already.

But I just refused to accept it.

Maybe because I didn't want to. Or maybe it was just stupidity that made me oblivious to it so shallowly.

I didn't bother to head into the clubroom that day. I knew that Koizumi would most likely be there, and that would end in disaster.

I spent most of my lunch in silence, moping over the fact that I had driven Haruhi away from me. I began to eat my lunch, even though I didn't feel hungry at all.

And when I did, I felt really sick.

Ugh. OK, this is gross. Let's replay the whole plot of this day in my mind.

1. Normal stuff happens.

2. Haruhi talks to me about the fact that she was watching TV and saw Ami. Then she begins to talk about wanting to hurt her.

3. I lose control, so she storms out.

4. I'm sat at lunch in my classroom, eating lunch I don't want to eat.

5. Now. I'm throwing up.

When I had finished throwing up, I left the bathroom. Just as I did, I ran into Nagato, who was heading towards her classroom. She looked up at me, her face lacking emotion as it always did.

"Haruhi Suzumiya is very unstable right now," she said, eyeing me up and down. I gulped.

"Well, yeah. Sorry about that." I bit my lip, feeling like I'd let her down. A lot. She blinked.

"No need," she said softly. Then she walked off, leaving me wondering whether she was truly angry or not.

Then I heard a familiar sound. Cr*p! The bell! I raced back to my classroom, disappointed. Taniguchi and Kunikida were flicking a cold, stray noodle at each other as I entered.

"Yo, Kyon!" Taniguchi called, grinning at me. I realised then that Okabe wasn't there and I was filled with anger as I'd just wasted my calories and fat on him. If I were to lose any weight at all (and I wasn't planning on doing so, Rei of Sunshine) I didn't want to waste it running around for Okabe of all people.

Then, for some mad reason, a face popped into my mind. And then something a little down her body. Oh, those... Then even further. Man, those heavenly legs. Ah... Legs...

Haruhi was sat behind me with a huge scowl on her face. Stop that snarling, you moody b*tch.

"Hrmph." She glared at me being a lazy bum and pouted. I, being the mature one, pretended not to care.

After school I decided to skip club activities as it wasn't going to be pretty. All I could do was think about Ami. Some may call me obsessed, and others may think I'm just a perverted old man with no life. Whatever. Thank god it was a Friday, so I wouldn't have to see Haruhi.

When I got back I began to pack. I wanted to get away for a while.

"Mom, can I go up north for a few days?" I called. "I want to go and see someone."

"And who might that be?" my mother asked. I took the wise way out, and chose my words carefully.

"I-I'm visiting one of my friends from Middle School," I said. It wasn't technically a lie, because she _did_ go to my middle school once upon a time. My mother agreed right away.

"Of course, honey. Oh, it's brilliant that you want to keep in touch with your friends. Is it that nice boy who called, the one who liked your friend?"

"No, it isn't. It's someone else. They attended a school up north because they were given a scholarship there."

My mother poked her head around the door. She was smiling.

"Oh, a scholarship? Of course you can see them! A scholarship student! Wow!"

"Yeah, so you don't mind? I'll only be gone a day, be back by Sunday at the latest. I don't intend on running away."

"Yes, then. This is a wonderful opportunity for you to gain a sense of independence and I'm supporting a decision like this all the way. You go and enjoy your weekend, honey. But don't forget to do your homework, OK?"

"Of course, mom. Thanks. I will." She helped me pack for my little adventure, reminding me that I'd need a place to stay.

"Um, I'll see if I can stay at my friend's house," I said. After all, I was sure my friend wouldn't mind.

"Oh, OK then. If you're sure their parents will say yes." She lowered her voice. "Do they live alone?"

"No, mom, they live with their parents."

"That's good. So they will be supervising, won't they?"

"Yes, mom," I sighed. "We won't be doing anything stupid, anyway."

When I was fully packed, she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Be a big, brave boy, OK? Do it for your old mum."

"Mom, I'll be fine, I promise." She whispered my name into my hair.

"My son's growing up, growing big and strong. Where had my life gone all these years?"

"Mom, mom, it's OK. Don't cry, please." I gave her a quick hug. Then, after ten minutes of trying to pry my sister off of me, I was ready to leave at last.

I took the Kyoto 36 and left by 5:38. It would be nightfall by the time I arrived in Saitama.

Once I arrived at the station on my bike, I handed it into luggage and found my seat in a small compartment at the back of the train.

There I began to eat my sandwiches which I had packed for the journey just because it was something to do, and did a piece of maths homework I had been set by heartless Okabe. After that, I began to watch life outside of the window.

_White. Black. Black. White. White. Black. Black. White._

_Fssssssssh..._

My head jolted. We were here.

Wait, what? I must've nodded off while I wasn't paying attention. It wasn't as dark as I thought. Hmm.

I stepped off the train and found out my bike and luggage. I was in Saitama at last.

The first thing I did was thought about her face. Ami, Ami, Ami, Ami, Ami.

Then I thought about where she would most likely go to school. The best school there. I saw it off in the distance and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and banged on the doors.

Seriously, she left me running all around Saitama. Finally, remembering how brainy she used to be, I was led to a cram school in which she used to dream of going to.

"E-Excuse me!" I said to a boy coming out. "Does the name Ami Mizuno ring a bell to you?"

"Uh, Ami Mizuno is a student here. Would you like me to get her for you?"

"Uh, are classes still going on? If they are, I can wait."

"I'll go and find her. Classes just ended for the day." With that, the boy disappeared inside the building. After about five minutes, he appeared with a girl. She had short, dark hair, and that cute face full of eager-to-please sweetness.

"Hello. I was told you wanted me? Nice to meet you," She said while bowing. When she looked up, she gasped. "You!"

"Hey, Ami." She bit her lip.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me. I smiled.

"I wanted to see you. We have a lot of catching up to do. And, uh, do you mind if I stay at your place for the weekend?"

"Um, well, I guess we do, but... Um, ah! M-My place?! Y-You... at my place?! Um... I suppose so!" She lowered her voice. "We have to keep it from Rei, though, because she'd have a cow."

I could imagine that. My foot throbbed under the pressure.

"Yeah, let's not tell them. It'll be our little secret, right?" I smirked, thinking of a western song I'd heard once before. "Our dirty little secret." She blushed deeper.

"L-Let's head to a café!" she offered. "I'll buy us some coffee."

"Nah, it's on me, promise." We argued like that all of the way to the café she had recommended, with me wheeling my bike, where my luggage was stacked up on. This was where we ordered Iced Coffees and sat in a booth by the window.

There we caught up on all we'd missed out.

I told her about when Kunikida had his first date and I'd snuck along and took pictures to throw at his face later, how my sister was now eleven, and that I had a new cat under the name of Shaimasin.

She told me about how she'd died twice, had had her pure heart and dream mirror taken, how Usagi, Sailor Moon, had mistaken her for an enemy and had tried to harm her, and lots of other info on her friends, fellow senshi and family.

"It's good to see that you're back to good health again," I reminded her. She nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Everyone's been saying that. It's kind of annoying really. It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"Well, everyone was just worried. They are your friends and family, you know, so it's not something that's particularly out of the ordinary."

"Well, I suppose so."

"You still in touch with your dad?" I asked her. She pulled a face.

"I still get a card from him on my birthdays, but that's it really. Not that it matters." Seeing how close she was to breaking her mug, I decided to change the subject.

"Uh, so... what's it like, being in Saitama?" She shrugged.

"Same as back in Kyoto, really. It's not like we're on different sides of the globe." She smiled. That one beautiful smile was enough to lift my spirits. "You've told me that I remind you of one of your friends. What's that person like?"

I began to describe Nagato, and how she reminded me of what Ami used to look like. Ami blinked.

"I used to be deadpan? Well, I guess I never really tried to express myself. I knew I would move soon anyway, so I guess I just tried to stay headstrong so not to lose myself."

"Well, I never really thought about it that way. I guess, now that I think about it, that's what I would do."

"Well, that's good. I thought it was just me." She suddenly gave me a hug. "You have no idea how great it felt to see you again. I wanted to see you so badly."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Hey, hey, let's not get all emotional."

"Yeah. If we stay like this any longer, I think I might just burst into tears." She pulled away from me and grinned. "Let's not be sad. How about we come to my house now. You need to at least drop off your bags somewhere."

"Yeah, I must look pretty weird with all of my stuff sat wobbling on my bike." We cleared the table and left. She then showed me the way to her house.

She took out her keys and unlocked the door.

"Mom's on another business trip," she said, rolling her eyes.

"That's rough," I said, trying to comfort her. She laughed.

"Yeah, stop trying to cheer me up. I'm OK." She pushed open the door.

There I was greeted with the house it felt like I'd barely left. There were the same ornaments, even the exact crockery on the walls.

"Wow. It doesn't look like things have changed," I commented.

"My mom never bothers trying to change the place because she's always so busy."

"Well why don't you?" I asked her. "Change it, I mean. It's your place too, after all."

"I don't really... want to..." She began.

"Ami, don't be scared to make this place your own a bit."

"But Kyon... Look, let's just drop the subject. Come on inside." She gave me a beautiful smile then, a smile that could make anyone fall in love. Then she opened the door and took me and my bags into the main room.

I looked around. Barely anything had changed. Even the walls were a similar shade of blue.

"I remember this place. It used to be exactly the same. Taniguchi lives in your old house now."

"You mean you and Kunikida's new friend?" she asked me, opening my suitcase and beginning to unpack my clothes. I was seated on her sofa. I nodded.

"Yeah. This place hasn't changed at all!"

"Yes, mother couldn't be bothered to change it. That's it, really."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She stood up.

"Oh yeah, that's the pizza ordered, I think," she said, smiling.

"You ordered a pizza?" I asked her. She nodded, laughing.

"I could tell by your face that you were hungry. It's a special day, isn't that right?" I stood up too.

"I'll get it, OK?" I asked her. She grinned.

"Such a gentleman. Well, I'm busy unpacking my stuff, so go get it."

"OK," I said, opening the door. But it wasn't the pizza.

"Hey Ami, I'm here to copy your homework," a girl said. Then she saw me and stared, hard.

CR*P. IT WAS REI OF SUNSHINE.


	8. H is for: Hatred refrained

**Hmm... Why are my Mamotte! Lollipop fanfics never reviewed? Grr... Oh well. Whatever. I give up.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**By the way, thanks to superstarultra and Choi Seung Hyun Oppa for your awesome reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Sailor Moon**

The whole house was filled with quiet. What was taking Kyon so long? Suddenly, I heard a noise.

"YIKES!" That made me get up and open the door. Kyon was being poked in the chest. By not just anyone. By Rei. Rei of Sunshine, according to Kyon, the guy being poked by her knife-like fingers. She noticed me and whipped around, filled with rage.

"Ami! What's this idiot doing in your HOUSE?!" She demanded, jabbing his chest, hard.

"Please! Don't hurt him!" I cried. "He came to meet us here, and he searched all over town to find me!"

"Sounds like a sleaze-ball to me," Rei commented. "Going round town, tracking you down..."

"Hey! Don't treat me like a pervert before you hear what I have to say!" Kyon defended. I grabbed Rei's hand as she was about to strike again.

"Please, don't poke him! He has no where to stay! So I'm letting him stay with me!"

"But Ami," she said, hands on her hips, "doesn't your mother come back tomorrow? She might get the wrong idea!"

"My mom knew Kyon!" I said. "He came to take care of me when I was sick and had a fever! She met him, and said he could come round any time!"

"Oh yeah, she did," Kyon said, smugly.

"Yeah, but this is the idiot at sixteen, maybe seventeen, eighteen years old? How do you think this'll go down? Like I was saying, she'll interpret it wrongly!"

"Oh yeah?" Kyon spat, beginning to get angry. "And what do you suggest, Rei of Sunshine?"

She then gave this terrific smirk, one that made me know what she was about to say moments before she said it. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, praying she wouldn't.

"You're going to stay at my place!"

GASP! She said it.

"No way," Kyon firmly said, crossing his arms. "I refuse to stay at your house, of all places."

"I don't live at a house, idiot," Rei said, rolling her eyes. "I live in the temple up on the hill over there. Don't act like you haven't seen it."

"Really? You live there? I was talking to some old guy there, seems nice."

"That was my grandpa," she said, raising an eyebrow. Kyon then seemed to lose his balance. I caught him as he feigned faint.

"No! Such a sweet, innocent guy is related to the likes of you? That makes absolutely no sense! Not even biologically. That guy was so nice to me! To think he's the descendant of you, so mean, and rowdy, and with those terribly sharp heels-"

"Would you mind me using those knife-heels on you now?!" Rei snapped, looking miffed. "I'm giving you a roof over your head, as it clearly wouldn't work out with you staying with Ami, and yet you still slam me? What kind of a loser are you?"

"Hey! I'm not a loser! I think that I complimented your grandpa, so the least you can do is let me decide!"

"Well then if you're going to be this way, just pick and be done with this!" Rei cried, throwing up her hands.

"Fine! I'll stay at yours! But you have to promise me something: We won't be sharing a room. I really, really don't want to share a room with a girl when there are consequences like what I've read in manga. Seriously, things happen that could blow your mind."

"Oh shut up," she said, punching his arm. Although I noticed that it wasn't too hard. "OK, you can stay. But likewise, under one condition: You have to stay hidden. Not from my grandpa, I'll talk to him. But from the others. If anyone finds out I'm having a streak of good karma towards you, it'll be the end, they'll think I'm for you and Ami dating. And I'm not. Under any circumstances."

"Hey, we're not dating!" Kyon protested.

"A-And they might think that you're dating Rei!" I cried. "Rei and Kyon dating!"

"Hey, don't suggest something so terrifying!" They said in union. Then they blushed and averted their gaze. I began to laugh.

"You two are more alike than you look!" I giggled. They gave me puzzled looks.

"Ami...?" Kyon flicked my nose. It hurt a bit. "I am not like Rei of Sunshine in any way. Got that?" I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Stop it, you're scaring her," Rei said, elbowing him out of the way. "Anyway, come on. You're not staying here any longer."

"Come on, Rei, please?" he begged. I blinked. He hadn't used her silly nickname. She looked slightly uncomfortable.

"But Kyon... I don't want to leave you guys alone... Who knows what will happen..."

"NO! Don't think like that! We won't get up to anything!" I cried, my face beet red. Kyon looked very flustered too.

"We won't be doing anything like that!" Kyon shouted. I nodded, hiding my chest with my hands balled up into fists.

"Please, Rei! Don't think things like that! It makes me feel so weird... Please just don't think about it!"

"NO! I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT IT! I REFUSE TO THINK ABOUT IT!" Rei yelled loudly. Kyon just about broke out of his skin, with the shock of her screaming loudly. I just picked up a cushion off of the sofa and chucked it at her head. She caught it and smiled.

"OK, OK, I got a little worked up, but I have good reason. You'd be thinking the same if you caught some dude you don't even know sharing an empty house with your best friend."

"I know, and I appreciate that, honest. But I'm not a kid, Rei. I need a shred of independence. You can't decide one everything for me."

"Ami, don't be hard on me, I just want what's best for you."

"What doesn't anyone get about me wanting what's best for me? I don't want anyone else telling me how to live."

"I know that, Ami. You've changed a lot since I first became friends with you. I don't want to accept that you might actually be dating this guy. You've only known him five minutes!"

"I've known him since I was twelve," I said matter-of-factly.

"That's true," He chipped in. Rei gave him a look.

"Anyway, I just think that you should take some time, is all. You're going too fast. I mean, in time I'm sure we'll all accept Kyon as your boyfriend, but..."

"For the last time, we're not dating! Please stop thinking that!" Kyon pleaded. "Me and Ami are no more than friends! Ask my Kunikida if you're unsure, we're all part of a threesome friendship, nothing else!"

"I see. So why didn't this Kunikida guy come too?" She asked. I sighed and held her arm.

"Rei, please drop it," I whispered.

"Kunikida didn't come because he didn't know I was coming. To be honest, I didn't either. But I just needed to clear things up. I missed her. And I know Kunikida did too."

All I wanted to do was scream, I missed you too, Kyon. I missed you more than you'll ever know.

"OK, you guys can spend one night together. But I'm doing this to keep you out of trouble! If anyone knew... And your mother doesn't even know... So if you..."

"We're not," Kyon reminded her. She nodded before continuing.

"I can't guarantee that, you know. Whether you can is a different story though. So the only thing I can do is offer for Kyon to stay at the temple. Be good for me, and I'll only charge you 250 yen." She winked at him. He frowned.

"Well, OK. And thanks, Rei of Sunshine. You're not so bad."

"Of course I'm not. I'm Sailor Mars, right?" She poked his cheek and gave me a hug before leaving. "See ya soon, Ami, Kyon!"

"Hey. She actually called my name without saying it with scorn," Kyon said, looking amazed. I began to laugh. I mean, really laugh. The kind that people don't expect you to, the kind that really freaks them out, alarms them. Kyon was staring at me. When I stopped laughing, I wiped tears of laughter from my eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, I kind of lost it then. Rei's not a bad person, you know. She just wants to make sure that we're doing the right thing. She's a super nice person, really."

"All right, I believe you. When's that pizza getting here anyway? I'm starving."

"Uh, I've got some rice-balls in the fridge..." I began. He smiled at me and shook his head.

"But you made them for your mom, right? I'll be OK, honest." He smiled at me. "It's funny, you don't look too different from sailor senshi to normal human now, do you? It's kinda weird seeing you as a sixteen, nearly seventeen year old girl. The last I remember of you, you were a small, cute twelve-year-old who was shy and could never remember where the library was."

"It's funny meeting up with you again. Maybe next time you visit you can come with Kunikida?" I asked.

"'Course I can," he replied. "Because I'm superman!" He began to grin and grabbed a table cloth. He tied the corners around his neck and began to run round the room, making zooming noises.

"Kyon!" I giggled nervously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm being the superhero guy," he said, as though it were completely obvious. "About to take my best friend Ami for a wild ride!" Suddenly, Kyon eyed something that I wish he hadn't. He picked a scrapbook off of the coffee table.

"Hey, what's this?" He asked, flipping through it. "Oh, how cute! It's you and Rei of Sunshine, and Mako, blonde-buns and the other girl. You all look so happy."

There were pictures of Usagi, Rei, Mako, Minako and me in it, in our senshi forms, in our school uniforms, our pyjamas, our casual clothes, Halloween dress-up, Christmas outfits, party hats, cosplay from one time last month when Usagi and Minako dragged us into attending a pop culture convention, and plenty more. One picture is of us all with ice-cream on our faces from when we had a go at eating some ice-cream blindfolded. Kyon laughed as he saw it.

"You guys look so cute with ice-cream on your face," he gasped in between laughs. I blushed and tried to take it off of him.

"Please, give it back," I moaned. He just chuckled and moved away from my grasp.

"Hey! Look! It's us! You, me, Kunikida... god we're young there." He smiled at a picture of us all, as twelve year old kids. I looked so shy and meek there, it's quite unbelievable.

"Aw, Ami! You look so shy and meek there!" Kyon said, reading my thoughts exactly.

"Kyon, we're all so young here. Look! Kunikida's missing a tooth," I giggled. He tackled me onto the sofa and began to laugh shakily.

"It's so weird seeing you as you are now," he whispered. "We're 17. 17 is so different to 12. Isn't it?"

"It doesn't have to be," I said. "We can still be the friends we used to be." He leaned closer to me. I became oddly nervous under his eyes' stare.

"But we can't go back to being cute kids now, can we? We're much older now. You're a woman now. I'm a man. After time, people will begin to think that we're dating, we're tight with each other. Have you ever considered that?"

"Um...Not really..." I swallowed, feeling my face growing red. He leaned closer to me. I squirmed in his grip.

"Well maybe we should. Maybe we should get tight. Date. How do you feel about that, Ami?"

"K-K-K-Kyon!" I squeaked, leaning back. "W-What are you saying?"

"I'm saying... How would you take it one step further?" He grabbed my shirt collar. I froze in my position. What was he doing to me?

"Kyon, please..." I began to panic. "What's going on?"

"What Rei suggested... It sounds pretty good to me. And your mother won't be back until tomorrow. Shall we do it?"

"Kyon, please stop... What are you trying to do? What are you on about?"

"Like what... men and women do." He grabbed my shoulders. I squeezed my eyes shut, my face still pink and scrunched up. Suddenly, it all stopped. And he began to laugh. Hard.

"I... can't believe that... I fooled you...for that...long!" he gasped in between laughs. I hit him with my pillow, feeling furious, but not that furious. The way you feel at a friend.

"Honestly, Kyon! You scared me! I thought you were really... going to... um..."

"Really? I _was _going to remove my shirt for maximum effect, but it seems that you fell for it easily enough! I just couldn't take you seriously when you were squinting like that!"

"Kyon, that wasn't funny! If the girls caught you doing that, I'd be so scared. You're just... insane!"

"Ah ha ha ha!" He continued to laugh at me. I continued fake anger. Then the pizza arrived. I tipped the pizza guy and then took it into my main room, where moments ago Kyon had been pinning me down to the sofa.

"Hey, you picked my favourite! How come?"

"I wanted to make my guest feel welcome. And I don't mind these toppings that much anyway. We can just talk for a little more. OK?"

"...OK. Sure." He smiled at me and we began to talk, munching our way through the pizza. I told him about how many times I'd died, and how Chibi-Usa was Usagi's future daughter, and he told me about his four friends, an alien, a time-traveller, an esper and a god. I gazed at him with awe as he explained to me all there was to say.

"I wish that you lived here with me," I said wristfully. He chuckled.

"So you're saying you enjoyed your episode over there?"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! I mean if you live in the area! That's all!" I cried. He laughed at me.

"Ami? You wished I was here? Why? The girls obviously don't like me, from all we saw when me and Koizumi swooped in and saved you guys from that Closed Space. That was caused by Haruhi. But don't blame her for it, really. She may be a smart-ass, but when it comes down to it, she generally doesn't know what she's doing."

"Ami? You wished I was here? Why? The girls obviously don't like me, from all we saw when me and Koizumi swooped in and saved you guys from that Closed Space. That was caused by Haruhi. But don't blame her for it, really. She may be a smart-ass, but when it comes down to it, she generally doesn't know what she's doing."

A vision of this afternoon made me shiver. Haruhi hadn't known. Not really. And now I felt like the idiot here. I shouldn't have snapped at her. I guess I shouldn't really have yelled at her. Ami watched me.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," I reassured her. "Don't worry about me."

"Well, if you're sure..." she looked out of the window. "Did you ever wonder how lucky you were to have your little sister?"

I didn't know how to answer that one.


End file.
